The Best Summer
by xxedwardxxcullen
Summary: Bella goes to spend the summer in Forks with Charlie, and she expects to hate it and not enjoy it like usual. But little does she know that she will meet a georgeous man with bronze hair...ALL HUMAN! rated t just incase, i dont know what to rate it.
1. Chapter 1

The Best Summer: Chapter One

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series and all Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**The Best Summer: Chapter One**

As I was driving with Renee, my mom, to the airport, all I could think of was why am I doing this? I know that I should visit Charlie, my father-since my parents are divorced-but I hate Forks, it's not for me. Charlie lives in a small town in Washington-where he is a police officer-and it's green everywhere with rain constantly falling from the sky. I'm used to sunny, brown Phoenix where it rarely rains and it's always scorching hot. Visiting Forks for the summer is a huge change; I won't be used to wearing sweaters and jeans all the time, especially during the summer-that's why I wore a midnight blue tank top. I won't be able to wear anything like that for a while.

"Bella, honey, you don't have to do this," Renee said, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Mom, I want to do this," I lied. I'm usually a bad liar but since I have been repeating this the whole ride, it actually sounded convincing.

"Okay...but if you want to come home anytime, just call me, and come home."

"I know, I know," She has been telling me things like that the whole day, so I was getting annoyed. I mean, I'm happy that she will say that, but she's been saying it so much, it's getting annoying.

Eventually, we made it to the airport and with a very emotional goodbye to Renee; I made my way to my flight. Once, I got on I soon dozed off to sleep after thinking about how much I will hate Forks.

When, I awoke, the speaker came on and we were noticed that the plane is about to land. I buckled my seatbelt and waited for the plane to land so I can get ready for the most horrible summer in my life.

Once the plane landed, I headed out to Charlie's cruiser in which he will drive me home in. It's going to be so embarrassing having to ride in the cruiser whenever I need a ride to somewhere, but luckily I'm just here for the summer so it's not like I will be living here and have to deal with the embarrassment all the time.

Charlie was at the cruiser waiting for me, he seemed really happy that I was coming for the summer, and I'm glad that I made him happy. Once I reached Charlie, he pulled me into a hug, which is unusual for him because he doesn't usually hug or show his emotions. Charlie and I are alike like that, we don't show our emotions that much.

"Hey kid!" He yelled while hugging me, still.

"Hey, dad," I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

With that, we got into the car for an hour long ride home. Charlie and I didn't talk much-we aren't talkers-except for little questions like, "how have you been?" When we were in the car for about a half hour, I was ready to get out of the car. I really didn't want to be in the car with Charlie and forced to make conversation. But, it won't be like that once we are at the house, eventually having a conversation won't be awkward and we will be happy to have a conversation, but now since we aren't used to being in each others presence, we have to deal with the awkwardness.

After an hour-that felt like a whole day-we arrived at Charlie's little house. It was the same since my mom and I left it, he didn't change it at all. Since I only had one bag because most of my clothes aren't suitable for Forks weather, I only had to make one trip up to my room which is exactly the same as I left it. My room was painted light blue and had yellow curtains and in it was a bed, a nightstand, a desk, and a rocking chair that has been there ever since I was a baby.

Charlie left me alone to unpack which gave me a chance to think. All I could think about was how much I am going to hate Forks; I mean that is basically all I ever think about. Hopefully, being here for the summer won't be as bad as I think it will be. I mean, something must be good about Forks or else no one would live here. If I can find that one good thing, that would make my stay here worth wild. I really hope that there is one good thing.

When I finished packing I started heading down the stairs when I smelt smoke and something burning. I hurried into the kitchen and saw Charlie at the stove where he was cooking.

"Dad, what did you do?" I asked as I walked next to him.

"I burnt the bacon that I was making for dinner," he said, flustered from burning it. I can't believe he burnt _bacon_ that he was making for _dinner._ That was when I discovered that Charlie can not cook. It looks like as long as I am her for, I will be doing all the cooking. If I couldn't cook, I don't know how I would eat.

"Okay, dad, just back away and let me cook dinner." I said and he shook his head no.

"Bella, it's your first night here, I don't want you to cook. How about I order some pizza?" I nodded and with that he went to the phone and ordered pizza

In about a half hour, the doorbell rang and I went to get it, knowing that it would be that pizza. I opened the door to the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He was like a Greek God. He had the most amazing bronze hair that was messy but was very good looking on him and the most beautiful emerald eyes. His face was very angular and pale, like the rest of his skin. After realizing that I was gawking at him, I quickly stopped and blush crept up on my face.

"Here's your pizza, miss," he said with the most beautiful velvet voice in the world, I've never heard anything like that before.

"Thank you," I replied and handed him the money.

"You're welcome," he replied with a breath taking crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back, and even though I didn't want to, I closed the door, and I could no longer see him.

Edward's POV

For my last pizza delivery of the day, I had to deliver it to the Swan residence. I heard that Chief Swan's daughter is going to be heat for the summer and I think that she's arriving today, I wonder if I will ever see her this summer. Maybe, she will be the one to open the door.

When I got up to the front door of the Swan's house, I rang the doorbell. When the door opened I saw the most beautiful brown haired, chocolate brown eyed girl in the world. She was beyond beautiful; I can't believe that she is _Chief Swan's_ daughter. Someone as beautiful as her shouldn't be related to Chief Swan. After realizing I was staring at her for a long time, I refocused and I saw a blush creep to her face. The blush made her even better looking before, with the light pink flooding her cheeks.

"Here's your pizza, miss," I said so she wouldn't realize that I was staring at her.

"Thank you," she replied with such a sweet, lovely voice. I wish that I could stay on this doorstep forever, but I can't do that.

"You're welcome," I said giving her a smile. She returned the most breath taking smile to me. But soon she grabbed the door and closed it. Man, I wish she didn't have to close the door; I would do anything to be with her.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic ever so i hope you like it!! i would really appriciate it if you review, and thanks for reading my story! I will try to update as soon as i can, and i apologize ahead of time if i dont update soon! thanks again for reading my story, i really appriciate it!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone who read my story and reviewed, even though I only got 3 reviews, it really made me happy

**Thanks for everyone who read my story and reviewed, even though I only got 3 reviews, it really made me happy!! So, here's the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series and all the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 2**

Dinner was very quiet that night, even quieter than usual. I couldn't get that bronze haired guy out of my mind; all my thoughts lead back to him. Who was he? Did he always live here? I know that I would of remembered him if I saw him the past summers that I stayed with Charlie. And, the question that kept popping back into my mind, over and over again, was will I ever see him again? I really hope the answer to that question is yes. I want to see him again so bad because he was beautiful. He took my breath away the second I saw him, if ordering pizza is the only way I will get to see him, then I will. The next time I order pizza, I will start a conversation with him, unless he takes my breath away again, just like he did today.

When I finished my pizza, which was cold due to my constant thinking of that Greek God mystery man, I went up to my room. I really wanted to sleep to get my mind off of him, but it was too early to go to bed now. Instead, I decided to take a nice, hot shower. The hot water felt great on my skin and it instantly relaxed me. I lathered my body in my soap, and then washed it away. When I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo, I couldn't help but smell it for a while, it has a wonderful scent. I lathered my hair in my strawberry shampoo for about five minutes and finally rinsed it away. After my shower, I towel dried my hair and attempted to brush my hair. My hair was such a mess; I finally gave up and put it up in a messy bun. I then grabbed my tooth brush and brushed my teeth. It was finally an acceptable bed time so I went downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie and then flopped down on my bed.

Thanks to my thoughts of him, I couldn't fall asleep. I kept tossing and turning for hours. Eventually, I was able to avoid my thoughts enough to fall asleep.

X XX

When I awoke, I wasn't too happy because waking up ended the most excellent dream I ever had. In it we ordered pizza and the pizza guy was absolutely beautiful. _Wait,_ I thought, _didn't we order pizza last night? Maybe that wasn't a dream…_But it had to of been a dream. No one as beautiful as him could exist, it had to of been a dream.

I headed downstairs to get breakfast, Charlie already left for work so that left me alone to eat my cereal. I had to ear cereal because there was nothing else in the house. Today, I would definitely go get a grocery, that's a priority. After eating breakfast, I decided to go grocery shopping. I grabbed my jacket and headed outside. As soon as I got outside, I realized that I couldn't go anywhere because I didn't have a car to drive. I turned and headed back inside to call Charlie so I could figure out how I was going to be able to get to places when he's not here. When I reached the kitchen, I dialed the police station's number.

"Forks police station." The voice on the other end said.

"Hi, it's Bella Swan; can I speak to Chief Swan please?" I said back into the phone.

"Oh, sure, Bella, hold on." The voice said again.

"Okay." A minute or so later, Charlie answered the phone.

"Hey, Bella, what do you need because you are only supposed to call here for emergencies?" Charlie said, a little frantic.

"It's not an emergency, dad, it's just that I have no way to get around when you aren't here, so I was wondering if you had any idea for what I could do," I explained to Charlie.

"Oh, well, I think that I could ask Billy Black if you could use his truck for the summer because now that he's in a wheelchair he has no use for it. Do you remember the Blacks, you used to hang out with Jacob, and his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca when Billy and I fished?" Charlie asked, and then I remembered them, slightly.

"Oh yeah, I kind of forget about them until now. Well, thanks for asking Billy for me."

"It's no problem, Bells. I'll call you after I talk to him."

"Thanks, dad. Bye," I replied, a little enthused because I might have a way to get around for the rest of the summer.

"You're welcome. Bye," Charlie said, and with that I hung up the phone.

I can't wait until I find out whether or not I can use the truck. I hope Billy says yes because I really need a way to get around. I don't know what I would do all day with out being able to go anywhere. Maybe I could just keep ordering pizza all day so I could see that beautiful man again. Why, do I always have to think of him? It's not like I'm ever going to see him again. I really need to keep him out of my thoughts so I can at least try to enjoy this summer. If I keep thinking of him, there is no way that I will have the slightest chance of enjoying this summer. Oh, why did we have to order pizza last night? It would have been so much easier if I just made dinner last night, then I wouldn't have had to deal with all of these thoughts.

The phone rang, pulling me out of my thoughts, for which I was glad. I answered the phone hoping that it was Charlie with the news about the truck.

"Hello?" I asked eager to see if it was Charlie or not.

"Hey, Bella, it's Jacob Black. Charlie just called asking about you using the truck," said a husky voice that I remembered it belonging to Jacob.

"Oh, hi Jacob. I was expecting Charlie to call," I said a little confused as to why Jacob was calling and not Charlie.

"Well, Bella, I wanted to give you the news. My dad said that you can use the truck for the summer, he's actually really happy to not have it sit around anymore. It's been sitting there for a while now, with no one using it, so it's great that Charlie thought of letting you use it," Jacob was really happy about not having the truck just sitting there anymore, I wonder why he's so happy.

"That's great. I'm happy that I will be giving it some use. Now, how will I get the truck?" I asked the question that's been bugging me.

"Well, I could drive it over to you, and then you can give me a ride home because I'm sure you have other errands you have to run."

"Yeah, I do. Wait, you aren't old enough to drive yet, right Jake?" I didn't think that Jacob was sixteen yet, or else the truck would have had use, so he shouldn't be able to drive it here.

"Well, I'm not, but someone has to drive to get around and do errands,' he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I kind of forgot about that. Well, you can come over now, if you want," I hope that he will get here soon; I really need to go shopping.

"Okay, Bells. I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye." And with that I hung up the phone.

While waiting for the Jacob to arrive with the truck, I decided to do some laundry. I took my sheets and Charlie's sheet and put them in the washing machine. When I went upstairs, I had no other laundry that needed to be done, and still some time left until Jacob would be here. I decided to read my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_. My copy of the book is so beat up now from the thousands of times I have read the book. Since I liked it so much I just read it over and over again. It never bored me, through the countless times I read the book.

I heard a doorbell ring, so I bounded down the stairs, excited to see the truck. Since, I was rushing so much, and with me being clumsy, I tripped on the last stair, but I caught myself before slamming face first into the floor. When I reached the door, I opened it up to Jacob Black, who I haven't seen in a while. He had long black hair, and tan skin and he was standing there smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen. Why is he so happy? I just pushed that thought away and greeted him.

"Hi, Jake," I said returning his smile; it was kind of hard not to do.

"Hey, Bells, are you ready to see the truck you will be driving? I must warn you though, it's kind of old, but it drives great. I have been fixing it for a while now, and it is still in great shape," At first when I heard him say it was old, I was a little worried, but hearing him explain that it was working great made me believe him.

"Okay, I got it. Can I see it now, please?" I asked all excited. I could tell that he could tell that I was really excited because his smile grew even wider, if that was possible.

"Alright, lets go," he said walking towards the driveway, I just followed him really eager. When we reached the truck I was shocked. It had faded read paint and it was huge, but yet I loved it. It was the perfect car for me.

"Wow, Jake, I love it. I think I'll enjoy driving it this summer!" I said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Alright, Bella, let's get in so you can drive it. Just drive me home and then do your errands.'

"Okay." I headed over to the driver's side, after Jacob handed me the keys. I jumped in and started the engine. It roared to life, literally roared. It was loud, at first it made me jump, but I'll get used to it.

I headed down the road with Jacob giving me directions to his house. He was trying to start a conversation with me, but I wasn't paying much attention, I was just too eager to drive the truck. When we finally reached his house we said our goodbyes and I headed to the grocery store. It wasn't hard to find from Jacob's house, once I got out of La Push, where Jacob lived. All the stores in Forks were in one place, as soon as I got to the shopping center, I headed to the grocery store.

After I parked, I headed inside. I went through each aisle looking for food that I needed. I got fruits, vegetables, stuff for dinner, breakfast, lunch, drinks, and snack food. When I got to the last aisle, just to make sure there wasn't anything else I needed, I almost fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed, I really appreciate it!! It made me sooo happy to see that I got reviews! So, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series and the Twilight series characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 3**

I nearly fainted when I entered the last aisle. Standing right there, in that aisle was my ex-boyfriend, James. He broke my heart and it pained to see him there. We were dating for two years until about a month ago when I caught him cheating on me with Victoria. I mean, who would want to go out with a plain Jane like me, when you could go out with Victoria and her flaming red hair that you could see from miles away?

I hoped that he didn't see me. I quickly got out of that aisle, deciding that I will just leave now and not even check in that aisle for anything I might possibly need. My hopes of James not seeing me were crushed when I heard him shout my name. I turned around to see him running after me, trying to catch up.

"What?" I almost yelled, but made sure not to because I was in a grocery store and I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"I just wanted to talk to you and I didn't expect to see you here," he said. Why did he even want to talk to me when he could talk to Victoria? Then, something dawned on me.

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked with total curiosity. I don't understand why he would be here, in _Forks._

"Victoria's grandparents live here, and I came with her to visit them," he said, like we were friends, which we most certainty are not.

"Oh," was the only response I could think of, I just wanted to get out of here.

"Wait, why are _you_ here?" he asked totally shocked to see me here.

"Well, if you listened at all when we dated, you would have known that my father lives here," I said sourly. "And if you excuse me, I have to get going."

"Come on, babe, don't be like that," he was practically whining.

"Babe? I don't think I'm your babe anymore, Victoria is."

'Bella, you know I never wanted anyone but you." And with that, he pushed me up against the shelves in the aisle. He was leaning forward, getting ready to kiss me. The whole time I was trying to squirm away, but his hold on me was too strong for me to break through.

"James!" I yelled angrily. "Stop! Stop it now, James!" His lips were a second away from kissing me, when all of a sudden he was pushed away. I couldn't believe that he got pushed away. When I saw who it was, I almost fainted for the second time that day.

Standing right in front of James was that bronze haired mystery pizza boy. He was now, leaning over James. I can't believe that he pushed James away from me. Why would he do that? It doesn't make any sense at all; most people would just leave us alone, thinking that I wanted to kiss him. Maybe he heard my frantic screaming, but still no one would ever push him away from me. It made absolutely no sense at all.

"You better leave her alone. It looked like she didn't want you to kiss her," that sweet velvet voice said, even thought it was harsh, it was still such a beautiful sound.

"O-okay," James stuttered. He slowly got up, stole a glance at me and then left. Then, the man that saved me walked over to me where I was still frozen in place from the shock of seeing him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, and he actually seemed very concerned.

"Y-yeah. T-thank you," I stuttered.

"It was no problem, I could tell that he was bugging you, are you sure you're okay…umm…sorry, I didn't catch your name," He seemed kind of nervous to talk to me, or was I just imagining that?

"Bella, and yes, I'm fine. Thanks again for your help…"

"Edward." That was an old fashioned name, but I liked it, as long as it was him, I don't care what his name is. He's too gorgeous, and from what I can tell, sweet, and kind. _Wait a second, Bella, you just met him, you can't be thinking that,_ I said to myself.

"Well, thanks Edward," I said, not sure of what to say now. It was kind of awkward because this is technically the first time we met and we don't know what to say. I know that this isn't really the first time we met or spoke, but this isn't like the other time. He isn't working now, and, well, he did something for me, besides bringing pizza to my home of course.

"Your welcome….and…well, I hope you don't mind me asking this but…do you have any clue why he was all over you? I have lived here for about two or three years now, and I have never seen him here, so I don't know him to know if he is normally like that or not," he said very nervous. I felt so bad for him because he truly wanted to know and he thought he would hurt my feelings by asking me. He is so sweet!

"Well, he is my ex-boyfriend, see I live in Phoenix with my mom and I'm just spending the summer with my dad," I started not trying to tell him everything, because, well because I don't know him. "And, well, I think he was just trying to get me back, but I don't want anything to do with him. Apparently, his current girlfriend's grandparents live here and he came with her to visit them, that's probably why you've never seen him before."

"Oh, that might explain it. Do you know who his girlfriend's grandparents' names are because I might know them?" He asked innocently.

"I don't know her grandparent's names, but her name is Victoria, if that helps?" I said Victoria's name with a lot of harshness.

"Not really, but it doesn't matter. I guess I should go now," he said, with a hint of sadness that I didn't understand.

"Okay, me too. Bye, Edward," I replied.

"Bye, Bella." Once he said goodbye, I headed to the check out so I could purchase my food and then head home.

Once again, everything that I thought popped into my mind led back to Edward. At least now I have a name to go with that beautiful face of his. Now, I really want to see him again because I can tell that he is sweet, and he would protect me if I ever got close to him. But, I will never get close to him because I'm only here for the summer, and I most likely won't see him again. It's so stupid of me to think all of these things. I should really jut try to forget all about him, and life would be so much easier. But, I know that it will be impossible to forget about Edward. Impossible.

When I got home, I realized that I must have been gone for a while because I only had an hour before Charlie got home. I needed to put the groceries away, but leave out what I need to cook dinner for tonight. When I had everything put away, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bells," It was Charlie, why is he calling? He never talks on the phone unless it's something really important, like an emergency.

"Hey, dad, is something wrong? You only call unless it's something important," By now my voice was a little frantic, I wanted to make sure that everything way okay.

"Yeah, everything's fine, calm down."

"Oh, then why are you calling?" I asked. It's still really unusual to talk to him over the phone. I wonder what he wanted to tell me that led him to calling.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that we will have a guest for dinner today. Her name is Alice Cullen, and she's your age. I know her dad, Carlisle, he is a doctor and he is a great man. I figured that I should introduce you two because you will want someone to be with this summer," He kept going on and on about her, and I was truly flattered that he would do that for me.

"Okay, I'll make sure to make dinner for three. Thanks for introducing me to her," I said to let him know that I appreciated it.

"You're welcome. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, and then I started cooking. While I was cooking, I got excited that I was going to meet someone that I could probably spend the summer with. I made sure to make an extra nice dinner because we will have company. Time passed very quickly and before I knew it, I heard Charlie enter the house and he was talking to someone. I would have to assume that it was Alice because he wasn't talking to me.

"Bella?" He asked as he entered the kitchen.

"In here, dad," I said. Where else would I be, he knew that I would be cooking.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Alice. Alice I would like you to meet my daughter, Bella." When he said this, a short, pixie like girl with short black hair pointed out in all directions entered the kitchen. She was beautiful and the clothes she wore complimented her body, unlike the clothes I wore did to mine.

"Hi, Bella!" She yelled bouncing up and down. I can tell that she is a really hyper and enthusiastic girl by the way she is acting right now.

"Hi, Alice." I responded with a smile, I was excited but not nearly as much as she was.

We sat down for dinner and during dinner we talked about anything and everything. I learned that she has two brothers, her boyfriend's name is Jasper, and he is absolutely gorgeous with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He is really sweet with his southern hospitality and they have been dating for a while now, I don't remember how long she said they were dating.

"Hey, Bella, we so have to go shopping tomorrow!" She yelled, I could tell that she loved shopping, which I do not.

"Umm…Alice, I don't really like shopping, I would love hanging out with you, but does it have to be shopping?" I whined.

"Oh, come on Bella, it will be a ton of fun!" I had a feeling that when you argued with her that she would win and that it was easier to just agree with her so I gave in.

"Fine," I said.

"Yay! I'll pick you up tomorrow!" She exclaimed. "I have to go now, see you tomorrow, Bella! Bye Charlie!"

"Bye, Alice, see you tomorrow."

I can't believe that I just agreed to go shopping tomorrow with a little pixie with a lot of energy. Tomorrow will be a very interesting day.

**I hoped that everyone liked this chapter, and sorry for not updating yesterday, i kinda got stuck when writing the part with Edward and Bella. I really hoped that you liked this chapter, i wasn't too sure about it while writng it. So, please review, i really appriciate it (i know you are probably tired of me saying that, but it's true!)!! I will update soon, and thanks again!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4 and thanks for reading and reviewing

**Here's Chapter 4 and thanks for reading and reviewing!!**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 4**

When I woke up, I realized I had a long day ahead of me. Today, I have to go shopping with Alice. Even thought I just met her, I can tell that she will completely exhaust me today. She was so excited when she just mentioned shopping; I can't even imagine what she is going to be like actually shopping. I looked at my clock to see what time it was. In the big red letters it read 9:00, exactly one hour until Alice is coming to pick me up.

I grabbed a quick shower with my strawberry scented shampoo and lavender soap. When I got out, I decided to put my hair in French braids for a change, I'm not the best braider, but they turned out decent enough. I then headed downstairs for a quick breakfast, I decided on just a granola bar. When I finished it, I looked at the clock and I only had five minutes left. I headed back upstairs and brushed my teeth. At exactly 9:00, I heard a knock on the door. I headed downstairs and opened the door to a very excited Alice.

"Hey, Bella! Are you ready for our shopping trip?" She practically yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with," I murmured.

We headed to her car, and when we got there, my jaw dropped. It was a _yellow_ Porsche. Alice must have noticed my expression, so she explained to me. She got it for Christmas from her brother because he owed her for something. When she got done explaining I was still totally shocked, her family is rich if her _brother_ got her a Porsche for her birthday. Well, her father is a doctor so that explains how much money they have.

On the ride to the mall in Port Angeles, we played 20 questions with the music blaring. Alice got to go first, and to be honest, I was kind of scared.

"So, Bella, do you have a boyfriend? And have you had any boyfriends?" She asked I knew that one of her questions was going to be something like that; every friend wants to know about the boys in your life. I sighed and answered.

"First of all, that's two questions, not one. And for your answer, no and no." I said a little embarrassed, I mean I'm seventeen and I've never had a boyfriend, it's kind of pathetic. But no one in Phoenix ever paid attention to me, it was like I blended into the wall.

"None? None at all?" Alice was totally shocked with my no dating experience.

"No," I sighed. "No one pays attention to me. I'm basically invisible."

"Wow. I can't believe it, I mean you are pretty, no beautiful, I bet I could name at least five guys that would fall for you here." I blushed when she said I was beautiful.

"Alice, you know that's not true. I'm not beautiful, and no guy would fall for me."

"Wanna bet?"

'Never mind, Alice."

The game continued on until we reached the mall. I was not at all excited, unlike Alice. We went to a lot of stores and I kept refusing to buy anything that she picked out for me, but she would always win. Whenever I got to the cash register, I would tell her that I couldn't afford anything, but she said no to worry about it, that she had me covered. I would once again try to refuse, and she, once again, won.

By the time we were done shopping, I had five bags from various stores, and Alice must have had at least fifth teen. When we were in the car, she said that we were going to go back to her house. I was looking forward to meeting her family, Charlie said that her parents were very nice, but he didn't mention anything about her brothers, she told me that she had two.

When we arrived, there was a huge white house that was secluded by trees. In the background, I could hear a river. I can't believe that they have a river in their backyard. Alice noticed me staring and pulled me away so we could enter the house. I was a little nervous to meet her family for some reason. I don't really know why I was, but I was.

When we entered the people closes to the door must have been her parents. Carlisle was absolutely handsome; he looked so young, just like her mother who had caramel colored hair. They steeped forward and greeted me; I found out that Alice's mother's name was Esme.

When they stepped back, I noticed her two brothers, well I really only noticed one, Edward. I can't believe that he is Alice's brother! Now, he is going to be on my mind even more and I will have to fight the urge to go over there and run my hand trough is messy bronze hair.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice yelled and I blushed realizing that I was starting; I could see her other brother holding back a laugh.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay. Like I was saying, these are my brothers Emmett and Edward," She said.

"Hey, Emmett. Edward." I said.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett said in a booming voice coming over and picking me up into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett…can't…breath,'" I managed to choke out.

"Sorry," He said while laughing. I could hear Alice laughing too.

"Hey, Bella, it's nice to see you again," Edward said, and I looked up at him, and at the same time I noticed that Carlisle and Esme left the room.

"Again?!" Emmett and Alice exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, Bella and I ran into each other at the grocery store, there was a little mishap, but that was it," Edward said, I was glad he didn't say what the mishap was. I didn't wan tot deal with it now, but I had a feeling Alice would want to know.

"Oh," Emmett said, clearly not interest, unlike Alice.

"Mishap?' Alice asked.

"I'll tell you later," I sighed.

"Tell me now; let's go up to my room!"

"Fine." Before I knew it, Alice was dragging me up the stairs. "Bye!" I quickly yelled over my shoulder to Edward and Emmett. When we go to Alice's room, I gasped. It was enormous. She had a huge walk in closet that was most likely completely filled with clothes.

"Okay, tell me what this _mishap_ was in the grocery store," Alice demanded. She was almost bouncing up and down now.

"Well, I was grocery shopping, and when I was in the last aisle I spotted my ex-boyfriend, James, who cheated on me and broke my heart. So, I turned around hoping that he didn't see me, but he did. And when he reached me, he pushed me against the shelves in the aisle, and tried to kiss me," By now, Alice's jaw was almost on the floor, she was so shocked. "So, I was yelling at him not to, but he didn't listen and right when he was about to kiss me, he was pushed out of the way by Edward. Then Edward told him to leave me alone."

"Wow. I can't believe Edward did that. I mean the first time you two met, he saved you." She was completely astonished now.

"Not the first time…" Now she was completely confused and shocked.

"Not the firs time?"

"No, he delivered pizza to my house, but that doesn't completely count as meeting…I guess."

"Oh. So, do you like him? I saw you staring at him."

"Maybe…But why would he ever like me, I mean look at me, then look at him!"

"Bella, I think he might like you too. I mean, first of all, he pushed James off of you, and second of all, he was staring at you too." She told me like I was a child and that I should have known that.

"Whatever. Can we just go downstairs and hang out with everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, Jasper is supposed to be here soon and so is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend!"

We headed downstairs and sure enough, both Jasper and Rosalie were there. Rosalie was drop dead gorgeous. She was the type of person by just looking at her; your self esteem would get lowered. I thought that she would be kind of mean because most blonds that are as beautiful as her are, but she was sweet and nice.

Alice went over to go see Jasper, and Rosalie went back to Emmett, so that just left me and Edward. I wondered if he ever felt like the fifth wheel between all of them. Edward was the first to speak out of the two of us and his question surprised me.

"Hey, Bella, want to go for a walk?" He asked, he looked like he really wanted to go for one, and boy did I. It would be just Edward and I alone.

"S-sure." I stuttered a little because I was still a little shocked about his question.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, here's the next chapter:

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, here's the next chapter:**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 5**

Edward led me out the front door so we could go for our walk. I was a little nervous to be walking alone with Edward because every time I saw him so far, I almost fainted. He is just too gorgeous, it's like he's not real, a dream. When I saw where we were headed, I instantly got scared, why would he be taking me towards the woods?

"Edward, why are you taking me into the woods?" I questioned. I really hope he isn't planning on killing me.

"Calm down, Bella, I know this place that's just a mile or two into the woods." He must have seen the terror in my face because he said everything so calmly.

"Oh," I said. I don't know why but whenever I don't know what to say, which has happened a lot in the few times I've been with Edward, I always say, "oh." Sometimes, I think it may make me look like an idiot, but my clumsiness makes me look worse of an idiot.

"So, Bella, want to play twenty questions during our walk? The walk might take a while," Edward asked me, breaking the silence.

"Sure," I said and then laughed because that's what Alice asked me to play during the car ride, because it was going to be a little long.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Edward. The confusion was written all over his face and could be heard in his voice.

"It's just that I thought it was funny because that's what Alice asked me to play in the car," I explained.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll go first," he started. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green," I blurted then blushed after realizing what I said.

"Why are you blushing?" Edward asked.

"Well, it's the color of your eyes," I said. I saw him smile that crooked smile, once again taking my breath away. "Okay, it's my turn," I stated. "What's _your_ favorite color?"

"Brown," he replies just as fast as I did when I said green.

"_Brown?_" I asked, I can't believe brown is his favorite color, I expected it to be something like blue.

"Well," he said, and I could hear nervousness in his voice, "it's the color of your eyes," I felt myself blush at this.

"You like my ugly, mud eyes?" I questioned to see if he was insane, which he might be if he likes the color of my eyes.

"They aren't ugly, mud eyes, they are beautiful chocolate brown eyes," he admitted. I once again blushed, how many times can I blush in front of him?

"Thanks," I replied.

We continued playing for a while until he announced that we reached the place that he wanted to show me. I gasped, this place was absolutely beautiful. It was a meadow in the shape of a perfect circle, it wasn't too big, it was actually quite small.

"You like it?" he asked, completely unsure of what I would think of the meadow.

"Edward, it's beautiful, I love it. How did you ever find this place?" I asked.

"I was just walking one day in the woods and I just stumbled upon this place. No one else knows about it, this is where I come to think.' I was really shocked that no one else knew about this place. If no one else knows about it, then why did he show it to me? I decided that I should voice my question.

"Edward, if no one else knows about this place, then why did you show it to me?"

"Because, Bella, I could tell that you were going to be special to me since the first time I saw you. I know that we just met, but I feel like I've known you forever," he said. I was totally shocked because I felt the same way about him.

"Aww, Edward, I feel the same way about you," I said, actually with confidence.

"Really?" he asked. I didn't say anything as an answer; instead I took his head in my hands and kissed him. At first he was shocked, but then he responded and his lips moved in sync with mine. When we pulled away, we were both gasping for air.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said when he got his breath back. He took my hand in his and he said, "Come on, we better get back, Alice is going to kill me if you don't get back soon," I laughed, I could actually picture tiny Alice being really mad at Edward for not having me back soon enough.

I was a little afraid of everyone's reactions when they saw Edward and me walking with out hands intertwined together. For some reason, Edward can read my face pretty easily, it's like he can read my mind, because when he looked at my face he tried to sooth me.

"Bella, everything's going to be fine, what are you worried about?" He tried to calm me.

"I'm worried about everyone's reactions and what they are going to think when they see us. I mean, Edward, we just met," I explained the reasoning behind my worrying.

"I think I know what can help…" he said, then started leaning towards me, but of course, me being my clumsy self, had to trip over a root that was in the path we were walking in. When I fell, I heard Edward laugh the most musical laugh I had ever heard.

"What's so funny?" I tried to ask in a harsh voice while trying to hold back laughter myself.

"Sorry, Bella…it's just…that was so funny. The way you fell…" he tried to say between laughs. Then, I realized that he didn't know how clumsy I am.

"Well, Edward, be prepared to laugh a lot, because I am a very clumsy person, so that will happen a lot," I explained. By now, his laughing finally stopped.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll try to keep that from happening, and I guess I'll just have to save you a lot too," he replies, and the fact that he said he will have to save me a lot made me think of something.

"Edward, if you want to keep that from happening and save me a lot, then you are going to have to spend a lot of time with me, because I cant' go an hour with out tripping or falling or doing something to myself," I said. It looked like he was going to respond, but by now we were by his house and Alice opened the door before we were even at the porch steps.

"What was that noise? Oh, hi guys, did you hear that loud noise that lasted for about a minute or two, and just ended a minute ago?" Alice asked afraid of what the noise was.

"I think I know what it was…" I said, looking at Edward, starting to laugh. Then, Emmett walked out the door.

"Yeah, that noise sounded like someone or some kind of animal was choking." By now, I was laughing hysterically because the _scary_ noise that they heard was their own brother laughing.

"What's so funny, Bella?" Alice asked, her and Emmett still oblivious to the fact that I had my hand intertwined with Edward's.

"Sorry…it's just that…the noise…was Edward laughing…" I managed to chock out between my hysterical laughter.

"Edward, was that actually you?" Alice asked, shocked.

"Well, Bella was being very funny," Edward defended himself. Emmett was now laughing like crazy.

"Edward…laugh…" he couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"Whatever, Bella, my room now," Alice ordered and headed upstairs. I then turned to Edward.

"Bye, Edward, I have to go into the torture chamber with Alice now," I said, trying to sound serious while Edward was laughing.

"Bye, Bella, I'll see you later," he said, I really anted to kiss him, but Emmett was right there, so I took my hand from his, said another quick goodbye and headed upstairs. I went straight to Alice's room because I already knew where it was and found Alice, once again, sitting on her bed bouncing.

"Bella! How was your walk with Edward?" She yelled. I took a deep breath and told her everything, except the meadow, I just said that he took me to a place where he comes to think and be alone that no one else knows about. I even explained to her how I tripped and how that was why Edward was laughing. Alice practically squeaked when I told her that Edward and I kissed.

"Oh, Bella! I knew it, I just knew it! I can tell who are going to be couples, and I just knew you and Edward would be when I saw you two staring at each other," She squealed. "So, when are you two going on your first date?" Alice asked me.

"Uhh…I don't know, we haven planned one," I said.

"What?! You've already kissed and you haven't even planned a _date_ yet?" She asked in horror.

"No…" I said a little nervous because of her tone.

"Well, I'll have to talk to him about that."

"Alice, you don't have to," I whined.

"Whatever, Bella, you better get home, Charlie's probably looking for you."

"Okay, let's go."

The ride home was quiet because I was mostly thinking about my walk with Edward. It was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Alice was unusually quiet, she was probably just letting me think, or she realized that I wouldn't answer her if she tried talking to me, because I was too wrapped up in my thoughts. When we got to my house, I said goodbye to Alice, then went into my house.

"Bella?" Charlie asked from the couch where he was watching some sports game, when I opened the door.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked.

"How was your day with Alice?" He asked.

"Oh, it was great. Wait, I left my bags in Alice's car, I have to call her," I said, just realizing that I didn't have any bags with me.

"Oh, okay, honey," Charlie said, too involved in the game, not really listening to what I was saying. I went into the kitchen and then dialed the Cullen's number when I got to the phone. The phone ended up ringing twice before someone answered it.

"Hello?" asked the velvet voice that takes my breath away. I instantly knew who answered the phone; I couldn't mistake that voice with anyone's.

"Edward?" I said when I got my breath back that he took away.

"Bella?" He asked, just to double check.

"Yeah, hey, Edward." I replied.

"Hi, Bella, what's up?" Edward questioned.

"Well, I kind of forgot my shopping bags in Alice's car, so I thought I'd cell her to let her know."

"Oh, okay, I'll drop them off tomorrow."

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I said, happy that Edward was coming here tomorrow.

"Yeah, I got to go, Alice wants to talk to me," his voice was flustered now, probably because of Alice.

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Bye,"

I hung up the phone and then headed upstairs to go to bed. I fell asleep with the last thing I remembered was Edward's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! All my readers rock! haha. Here's Chapter 6:**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 6**

When I awoke that morning, I couldn't wait to get ready because of who was coming to my house. Once I was awake enough to move, I grabbed my bag of toiletries, a light blue cashmere sweater, a white lace cami to go underneath my sweater, and light blue skinny jeans, and headed into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, got changed, blow-dried my hair, and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and decided I looked good, I didn't bother putting on any make-up like always. I went back into my room, put my bag of toiletries away, and put on light blue flats that had a bow on the top of the shoe where it covers my toes.

After finally having my outfit completed, I headed downstairs to get breakfast. On my way to the kitchen, I somehow managed to stub my toe on the corner of the wall and fell down. When I got up, my elbow was sore; I must have hit it in the process of falling. I checked on my elbow and at the sight of it, I got queasy and dizzy, I was close to fainting when I heard a knock on the door. _Perfect timing_, I thought to myself. I somehow managed to get to the door through my queasiness, dizziness, and faintness, to open the door to Edward looking as beautiful as ever.

"Bella, are you okay, you look really pale?" asked a concerned Edward.

"Yeah, I'm-" I was cut off by Edward dropping my shopping bags and rushing to my side, taking my arm in his hands.

"Bella, your elbow's bleeding!" he cried. "What happened?"

"Edward, it's fine, I was just having a clumsy moment, and I stubbed my toe on the corner of the wall and somehow managed to cut my elbow during the fall. I was going to clean the cut up but I heard you knock on the door," I explained.

"Well, we better clean that cut up, come on," he sad, dragging me into the kitchen. He got a wet cloth and cleaned up my cut, and then covered the cut with a bandage.

"Thanks, Edward," I said, smiling.

"It was no big deal, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said. He was about to put the washcloth that he used to clean my cut up in the washer, but I stopped him.

"Edward, let me do that, you just cleaned up my gross, bloody cut, the least I can do is put the washcloth in the washer," I said.

"Fine," he said. I took the washcloth from him, but the smell got to me. I instantly got queasy, dizzy, and faint again. I'm sure that if I had breakfast that would have come back up by now.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay, you're awfully pale again." Once again his velvet voice was full of concern, what did I ever do to have him in my life?

"I'm fine…I just get a little faint at the sight of blood," I responded, trying to calm him down, and let him know that I was okay. "Just give me a minute or two and I'll be fine."

"Okay, just give me the washcloth, that way I can get it away from you, so you won't become anymore faint. I don't want you to pass out, that would not be good at all," he ordered. I handed him the washcloth and watched him go over to the washer and put it in. When he was making his way back to me, I started to walk over to the sink to get a glass of water to help me get better faster. But, I was still swaying a little from the faintness; Edward must have noticed this because within seconds he was at my side. He put his arm around my waist to stop the swaying, and the touch of his arm on me sent a shock through my body. I wonder if he felt that shock too.

"Bella, where are you going? You're still faint, you shouldn't be walking," Edward said trying to protect me from falling again.

"I just need some water and then I'll be fine," I pleaded.

"Hold on,' Edward said and rushed to get me water. In less than a minute, he was back at my side handing me water. As soon as I took one sip, I felt much better. I drank the rest of the water in a matter of seconds that was the first thing I had to drink today.

"Thanks, Edward, I feel better now."

"You're welcome. Your color is back now, so I think you are fine now," he said, then leaned forward. When his lips were a few centimeters away from mine, my stomach growled. I had completely forgotten that I hadn't eaten anything today. I blushed when I realized how loud my stomach was, but Edward just laughed. Apparently, he found this really funny.

"I guess I should eat breakfast now," I said, embarrassed.

"I guess so," Edward said, still laughing. "I'll go get your shopping bags while you eat."

"Okay, thanks." He walked out of the kitchen to retrieve my shopping bags that are probably still sitting outside. I decided to just have a quick bowl of cereal. I grabbed a bowl, milk, a box of cereal, and a spoon. I poured the milk and cereal in the bowl and began eating. When I took the first bite, Edward walked in with my five shopping bags.

"Jeez, Bella, how much bags do you need?" Edward teased.

"Well, I didn't want any bags, but I'm sure you know how your sister is when it comes to shopping," I replied.

"Well, I'm sorry for blaming you, I should of known that pixie would be behind this," he said laughing, I joined in on his laughter. After a few more spoonfuls of cereal, I was done. I went to get up and wash my bowl, but of course with Edward being the perfect gentleman, he had to ask if he could help. I, of course refused.

"Maybe I can change your mind…" he said and placed his lips on mine. As soon as they touched mine, I had to respond, it's impossible not to with Edward. He pulled away first, long before I wanted to. He had a smug smile plastered on his face because he knew that he won.

"Fine, I'll rinse, you dry," I gave in. We walked over to the sink and I turned the water on and handed a washcloth to Edward, thankfully, this one wasn't full of blood.

"So, Bella I was wondering-" Edward started but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Sorry, Edward, let me get that," I said, apologizing. I walked over to the phone and Edward followed.

"Hello?" I said when I got to the phone and picked it up. Edward started playing with a strand of my hair, so I looked up at him and smiled, he returned it with his crooked smile.

"Hey, Bella, it's Jacob," said a husky voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hi Jacob," I replied. I could feel Edward stiffen, so I looked up at him and he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Bella, I was wondering if tonight you wanted to come over for a camp fire, we're having one tonight. A lot of friends from La Push are going to be there, but I thought that I'd invite you too," Jacob told me.

"Sure, I guess I can, what time?" I asked. Once again, I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"8:00," replied Jacob.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight, bye," Now, Edward stopped playing with my hair, I looked up at him and I saw that his face was hard, he looked mad.

"Bye," Jacob said, and hung up. I hung up too and looked at Edward.

"So, Edward what were you saying before the phone rang?" I asked in a quiet voice, a little afraid of his expression.

"Nothing, I have to go," he said in an emotionless voice, and headed towards the door.

"Edward, wait!" I yelled. But, he didn't listen, he just walked out the door and left. I soon heard his car pull out the driveway and I fell down on my knees, crying. What did I do? He was so happy and all of a sudden he got mad and left. What did I do?

**Edward's POV**

When we started washing the dished, I decided that now I would ask Bella to go on a date with me tonight. I was a little nervous, but I knew that I should ask her, Alice was right; we already kissed, so why haven't we gone on a date? I'm pretty sure that Bella will say yes because Alice said that Bella likes me a lot.

"So, Bella, I was wondering-" I started but got cut off by the phone ringing.

"Sorry, Edward, let me get that," Bella apologized and started walking towards the phone. I followed and started playing with a strand of her hair when she answered.

"Hello?" She said in her beautiful voice. She looked up at me and smiled, which took my breath away, I smiled in return. I could hear someone talking on the other end, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Oh, hi, Jacob," Bella said and I stiffened. Jacob? As in Jacob _Black?_ I hate that kid, and the rest of the kids on the reservation, my family does not get along with them. Why would Bella be talking to Jacob? Bella then looked up at me, and I tried to smile, but it wasn't real when I did.

"Sure, I guess I can. What time?" Bella asked into the phone. What does she mean by what time? Is she going on a date with Jacob? I hope she isn't, she said I was special to her, so she couldn't be going on a date with him.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight, bye," Bella said. I stopped playing with her hair; she said she'd see him tonight. That must mean that they are going on a date. _I_ was going to ask Bella to go on a date with _me_ tonight, but now she's going with _Jacob, _that mongrel. Bella now turned to me because she was off the phone.

"So, Edward, what were you saying before the phone rang?" She asked in a small voice, as if she wanted to know. Now that she's going on a date with Jacob, I doubt that I really am special to her.

"Nothing, I have to go," I said in a monotone and rushed to leave.

"Edward, wait!" She yelled, but I couldn't. Not now, since she doesn't think I'm special to her anymore. I left her house and got in the car and sped away. I thought I heard someone crying as I got out the driveway, but I can't be sure. I just sped all the way home. When I got home, Alice was waiting in the living room, just as I suspected she would be.

"So, where are you and Bella going tonight?" She asked jumping up and down.

"Bella and _I_ are going nowhere tonight, but she and _Jacob_ are going somewhere," I replied, harshly.

"What?' Alice asked completely shocked.

"Bella and Jacob are going out tonight," I said through gritted teeth and started heading up the stairs. On my way up, I thought I heard Alice say, "I am _so_ going to have a talk with her." I would have laughed if I wasn't so mad right now. I got up to my bedroom and just lay on my bed. All I could think of was what I did to deserve this. How could she do this to me? What did I do?

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. let me know what you think of this chapter, i was a little unsure about it. i will update as soon as you can, and remember i love reviews, they make me so happy! i really appriciate everyone who read and reviewed! thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks once again for everyone who read and reviewed my story! I now have 18, I know it's not that much compared to other stories, but still, it's my first ever fanfic and I almost have 20 reviews!**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 7**

After about ten minutes of me crouching on the ground, crying, the phone rang. I tried to quickly stop the tears that were finding their way out of my eyes from coming out, that way, whoever was on the phone wouldn't know I was crying. I reached the phone during the third ring.

"Hello?' I asked, sniffling.

"Bella, is that you, are you _crying?_" A now worried Alice asked.

"No, no, I'm fine…I'm not crying." I said, trying to stifle my sniffling.

"Bella, you know you are a horrible liar, tell me what's going on," Alice demanded.

"Well, earlier today, when Edward was-" I got cut off by Alice screaming into the phone. I had to hold it back that way I would be able to keep my hearing.

"Wait, this is because of Edward? Edward came home all upset about so, tell me your version of what happened, that way I can straighten all this out." Wait, Edward was upset because of me? I knew he was angry, but I didn't think he was _upset_.

"Well, everything started out fine, Edward came over, fixed my cut-" I was once again cut off by Alice. Can I say anything without getting interrupted?

"Cut? What cut?" Came the frantic voice of Alice on the other end. "Edward didn't tell me anything about a cut."

"It was nothing big; I just stubbed my toe and ended up cutting my elbow. I was going to clean it, but then Edward knocked on the door, so, of course, I answered. When Edward saw my cut, he kind of freaked out, but then he just cleaned it," I explained.

"Oh, okay, get on with your story," Alice said, not at all shocked by my clumsiness, I bet Charlie told her all about it whenever he talked to her about me.

"So, after he cleaned my cut, I realized that I hadn't eaten breakfast yet, so Edward got my shopping bags while I ate. When I was done, Edward wanted to help me with the dishes, he was going to ask me something than the phone rang," I said and I thought I heard a gasp from Alice, but I wasn't sure so I just continued on. "I picked up the phone, and it was Jacob Black, an old family friend. He invited me to go to a campfire tonight with him and his friends from La Push. I said I would go because I thought that I should catch up with an old family friend."

"So, you're going to a campfire with Jacob and his friends…" Alice said, drifting away into her thoughts.

"Yes…" I said, not sure where she was going with this.

"It's not like a date; it's just friends getting together?"

"Yes, of course it's not a date. Why would you think that…Oh, Edward only heard my side of the conversation, he must of thought it was a date!" I said, finally understanding why he was so upset.

"Yeah," Alice said.

"What am I going to do to get him to talk to me; he wouldn't even listen to me before. But one thing that I know that I have to do is cancel tonight."

"Yeah, you should start with that. Then, just call here, I think I have an idea."

"Okay, I'll go call Jacob right now!"

"Bye, Bella, I'll talk to you later and let you know my awesome plan!" Alice said, laughing. I laughed too.

"Okay, bye!" I yelled, and hung up the phone. I was nervous about canceling with Jacob; I don't know how he'll react or what I'm even going to say. I was so nervous that I ended up having to redial his number a couple of times because my fingers were shaking and punching in the wrong numbers. When I finally got the number right, it only took two rings and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" Jacob asked, at least I thought it was Jacob.

"Hey, Jake, it's Bella," I said, I wanted my voice to sound happy, but I couldn't because I really wasn't happy.

"Hi, Bella, what's up?" said a cheerful Jacob. He's just so happy to be talking to me and now I have to tell him that I can't make it to the campfire. He is going to be so upset, but I have to do this if I want Edward back.

"Nothing really…It's just….I can't go to the campfire tonight," I managed to say, even though my voice was a little shaky.

"Why not, earlier today, you said you could go." Jacob sounded crushed; I can't believe I had that much of an affect on him. How am I supposed to tell him that I'm not coming because Edward got upset because he thought it was a date, and I want to make it up to him? I can't tell him that, I'll have to make something up. I coughed a couple of times and tried to make my voice sound rough.

"Sorry, Jacob…" coughs, "…I got sick, I can't go, sorry."

"Oh…it's okay, Bells, I hope you feel better." He did not suspect that I was faking at all; he truly believed that I was sick.

"Thanks," I replied.

"You're welcome; I better let you go so you can get better. Bye," He said, still sounding disappointed.

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

Now, all I have to do is find out Alice's plan and complete it, and then Edward will be happy with me. I once again picked up the phone, this time, dialing the Cullen's number. It only took a couple of rings until someone answered.

"Hello?" asked a muffled voice, it was most likely Emmett. There was no way that voice could belong to Alice or Edward.

"Hi, is Alice there?" I asked.

"S-sure," the person stuttered, they seemed a little shocked. "Hold on a second, let me-" the person got off and I heard Alice yelling in the background.

"Is that Bella?!" Alice yelled.

"Yes," the other person said.

"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something, were you two talking?" She asked the other person.

"No, Alice, here you go, we don't want to keep her waiting," the voice now sounded a little harsh.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice yelled into the phone.

"Hi, Alice," I said, very quiet compared to her voice.

"Did I interrupt something, were you two actually talking?" Alice asked.

"No…" I said, a little unsure why she asked me the same thing she asked the other person.

"Oh, I thought you were, I thought Edward would at least give you a chance."

"Edward?!" I yelled.

"Yes, Edward."

"I didn't know that was Edward, his voice didn't sound the same," I replied, still slightly confused.

"Oh, well, whatever. Do you want to know my plan now?" Alice asked.

"Yes! What is it?"

"Well…"

* * *

**haha. i know a lot of you probably hate me for how i ended this chapter, but i want my story to be anticipated and for people to be constantley checking to see if i updated. sorry, but it's fun ending the chapter like this. i will update soon, and thanks again for the great reviews! and thanks for reading, how can i forget that part. haha. Oh, and sorry for having a short chapter, i just loooved this ending! haha. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! I now have more than 20! yay! haha.**

Alice's plan was excellent; it is so going to work. Driving to Alice's, I was a little nervous, I know that the plan will work, but it will be hard to pull off, if that even makes sense. What I mean is, I have confidence that it will work, but it will only work if Edward is willing to give me a chance to talk to him, and show him what Alice, Rosalie, and I set up for him.

Alice called me when Jasper and Emmett took Edward out, she said it was a little hard for them to get him to leave the house, but it worked. Jasper and Emmett are taking Edward to some movie, while Alice, Rosalie, and I set up a nice romantic dinner for two. I know that it is going to look great, thanks to Alice and Rosalie, because I heard that they are great at designing and putting together things, especially clothes. And, of course, the cooking should be good because I'm going to cook it. I know that I'm not that great of a cook, but I'm decent enough, Edward should like it and appreciate what I did for him.

Pulling into the Cullen's driveway, I could already see Alice and Rosalie moving around a lot in the house. I could see figures flying all over the place through the windows. I went to the door and rang the doorbell, and within seconds, Alice was at the door and dragging me through the living room into the kitchen. When we got there, I saw that she already had all the ingredients I needed to cook my pasta, homemade garlic bread, and salad.

"Well, hi to you to, Alice," I teased when she finally let me go.

"There's no time for chit-chat, Bella, if you want to make this night perfect," She replied, sounding like she was my teacher.

"Okay, okay, I'll get started," I replied, almost sounding like a child.

"Good, Rosalie and I will continue in the living room, and when you have a chance, come in the living room and help, but please don't destroy anything with your clumsiness," She said, completely serious, there was no hint of joking in her voice.

"Alright, I'll come in whenever I have a chance."

"Good, go get cooking," she said, then left the room.

I started out with the pasta because that would take the longest to cook. I gathered all the ingredients I needed. When I had everything ready and I started cooking the pasta, I moved on to the garlic bread. The garlic bread is always my favorite to make, I don't know why, but it is. And, finally, when the garlic bread was cooing, I started putting my salad together, that only took about five minutes at the most. Now, all I have to do is wait for everything to be done cooking, so I decided to go into the living room to help Alice and Rosalie.

When I entered the living room, I was instantly stunned. There were roses and white candles everywhere. All the furniture in the living room was gone, except for a small table with two chairs and a grand piano, neither of which I knew existed.

"Wow, guys, this looks great. Thank you so much for helping me with this!" I complimented Alice and Rosalie after I got over the room, well not completely; I'm still a little stunned.

"Your welcome, Bella, we'll do anything for you, especially if it involves making you and Edward happy," Alice said with sincerity.

"Yeah, Bella, it was no problem," Rosalie replied, but I don't think she thought the same thing Alice did.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"No, we're actually just about finished. Actually, Bella, you can come upstairs with me so I can get you into your outfit, Rosalie will finish up while I do that," Alice told me.

"Okay, I'm coming, but it better not be anything too bad," I said, exasperated.

"Believe me, Bella, you'll love it."

"Fine, let's go."

Alice and I walked upstairs into her room. Lying on her bed was the most beautiful black dress I have ever seen. It looked like it would fit me tight, but for a change, I was going to be fine with it. It was a simple black spaghetti strapped dress, with a bow at the bust. I took the dress and went into Alice's bathroom. I quickly got changed and went back into Alice's room to get ready for torture, which, for a change, I wasn't going to mind.

"Bella, you look beautiful, but you will look even more beautiful when I'm done doing your hair and make up! Come and sit!" Alice exclaimed.

I went over to the chair in front of her vanity and sat down. Alice curled my hair, mostly at my edges and left it down. Then, she applied some make up, not much, for which I was grateful for. She only put on a little mascara, eye liner, and light gray eye shadow. When I looked in the mirror, I didn't believe that it was my reflection that I saw. I thought it was somebody else with brown hair that was looking back at me, but it really was me.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much Alice!" I yelled.

"Why, you're welcome, Bella, but you better get downstairs before you burn the house down for leaving your food in the oven," She teased, and then laughed.

"Okay, wait, what time is Edward supposed to be here?" I asked.

"Around eight, I think," She replied. "And right now it is 7:45. Oh my gosh, we better hurry!"

With that, we ran downstairs which was hard in my black strap high heels, but I managed to make it down with out tripping. I went straight into the kitchen and pulled out my food. I arranged everything onto plates and took it into the living room to set up on the table. I heard a car coming in the driveway and I instantly got jittery and nervous. He should like it, but I just keep having a little bit of doubt. I mean, he might not even want to talk to me at all after what went on this morning.

Now, I heard the car doors close and the three of them waling up the porch steps. Then, I heard the door open and Alice telling Edward to come with her. _Calm down, Bella,_ I told myself. I shouldn't be this nervous, its okay if I'm a little nervous, but I definitely shouldn't be _this_ nervous.

The footsteps that belong to Edward and Alice are now really close to the living room, they keep getting closer and closer and my heart is beating faster and faster with each step they take. I was staring at the entrance of the living room and I saw Edward's shadow, now it shouldn't be that long until he comes in. A couple second's later, he appeared with Alice behind him. He looked shocked, and his jaw was dropped to the floor. I just smiled at him, because that was all that I was able to do at the moment.

"See, Edward, I told you that you would love what I wanted to show you!" Alice said enthusiastically. I took in Edward's appearance and I realized this was the first time I ever saw what he was wearing. It was obvious that he had no clue that this was going to happen because he was just wearing old, ripped jeans, and a green t-shirt, that brought out his eye color.

"Ahem." I heard Alice say, and I realized that I caught staring at him again. I instantly blushed like I did the first time I came to the Cullen's house.

"Alice." I said giving her a nod, and then she left the room. "Hi, Edward," I said a little shyly. I didn't know how he was going to react because he was still staring with his jaw dropped. It looked like he hadn't moved or changed his position the slightest bit since he entered the room.

"Bella? Why did you do this?" He asked, once he got his composure back. I felt a little hurt that he would be surprised that I would do something like this. I know that he was mad and upset with me, because he thought that I was going on a date with Jacob, but I was still hurt a little.

"Well, Edward, I did this because…"

* * *

**Alright, i was considering doing the actual date in this chapter, but it would of been too long, and i'm a little stuck on writing it, so i figured that i just post this as a chapter. i know it's kinda short and not much happened in this chapter, i was really just filling you in on the plan. so, let me know what you think of it, and be honest, please. so, next chapter will be the date, or maybe not, it depends on whether Edward listens to Bella or not...haha. i'm sure you know whether or not i'm going to make it a date, you should be able to figure it out...but you never know. haha. okay, wow, i wrote a lot, it's proabably because i like to talk a lot, but i better stop now. so, just please review you know i appriciate it a whole lot! and i just want to see if i can have a total of 30 reviews when i have 10 chapters, but if i don't its okay, i'm not going to say how much reviews i want for every chapter like some author do, i don't like that. i'm just curious to see if i can, but if i don't i'm perfectly fine with that. okay, so, just please review and thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, 24 reviews! Thanks that's actually a lot more than I expected for my first fanfic! Well, here's chapter 9!**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 9**

"Well…" I started, trying to get the right words, "I did this because you were angry, upset, and hurt today. I couldn't stand seeing you like that, it kind of upset me, so I wanted to make it up for you," I said, looking down at my feet until the end. I could see that he was happy, but mixed into the happiness was confusion.

"But what about your date with Jacob?" Edward asked, finally being able to speak.

"Edward, I never was going to go on a date with Jacob," I replied.

"Then what were you talking about on the phone with him, it sounded like you were planning a date."

"It wasn't a date; he asked me if I wanted to go to a campfire they were having down in La Push. It would have been me, him, and some other friends from La Push. And, Jacob is an old family friend so it would have been rude to say no, and I'm sure he wanted to catch up because I haven't been down to Forks for years" I explained to him.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry, I really thought that it was a date, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I truly am sorry," Edward said. He looked so ashamed of himself, I feel so bad for him.

"Don't worry, Edward, anyone would have done that, let's just start our date," I told him.

"Okay and Bella thanks for doing this."

"You're welcome, Edward, I really wanted to do this, and you should thank Alice and Rose too, they helped." I didn't want to take all the credit when all I did was cook.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that, this room looks just like Alice and Rosalie," he teased.

"Yeah, all I did was cook. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

I took Edward by the hand and led him over to the small table where our food was waiting, probably getting cold now. When we reached the table, I let go of Edward's hand so he could sit down. I walked over to my chair, pulled it out, and sat down. Amazingly, I made it through all that without tripping. It would have been so embarrassing to trip during this date; it's just so romantic, it would completely ruin it.

"Wow, you made all this? It smells so good; I can't wait to eat it!" Edward said, taking me away from my thought of what a nightmare it would be to trip during this date.

"Thanks, Edward, and you don't have to wait anymore to eat it," I said, laughing towards the end of my statement.

"Bella, I seriously can't believe you did all this for me, no one has ever done this much." I can't believe that he is still shocked; I like him a lot so why wouldn't I do something like this?

"Edward, I like you a lot, even if that mishap didn't happen today, I would have done this. So, please stop being shocked so we can talk about something else." I was on the verge of whining now to make him stop.

"Sorry. Now, if you don't mind me asking, how disappointed was Jacob when you said you couldn't come? Did you even tell him that you were going to be with me instead?"

"Well, he was a little upset, but he tried not to show it because I told him I was sick," I said, guiltily.

"Oh, I can't believe he believed you, I heard that you were a bad liar. How did you achieve that, like how did you make yourself sound sick?" Edward teased me.

"Ha-ha, very funny, mister. Well, if you have to know, I tried to make my voice sound rough, which I guess I accomplished, and I threw in some coughs," I replied.

"I see, ooh, the pasta and garlic bread is good."

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"So, Bella, you've been at Forks for what, a week now? Do you miss your friends?" Edward asked. I'm pretty positive that I told him that I was invisible, but I guess I never told him that I didn't have any friends.

"Well, I definitely miss all the sun, they city, and my mom, Renee. But, I didn't really have any friends back in Phoenix. I had enemies who would love to make me look like a fool, but no friends." I told him, a little ashamed of myself.

"Bella, how could you not have any friends? You're smart, funny, and beautiful and you already made six new friends, me, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and, of course, Alice," he told me, staring into my eyes. He was dazzling me, so it took me a little bit to be able to respond.

"Okay, I'll agree with you and making six friends and about being smart, but I am not beautiful and funny."

"Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you to make you believe me?" he teased.

"Hmm, let me think…how about you prove it to me, especially the beautiful part," I said.

"I think I can prove to you how beautiful you are," he said with a smile. Then, he started walking over to me. He reached his hand out for me to take, which I gladly did. He pulled me close to him, then-

"Bella!" Alice yelled, interrupting us.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked, harshly, still holing me close and staring into my eyes.

"Bella's dad is on the phone, he wants to talk to her, and bout does he sound angry," Alice told us and I instantly pulled away from Edward. Why would Charlie be on the phone and be _angry_?

"What did I do?" I asked, mainly to myself. "I didn't do anything, I told him I would be here!"

"I don't know, but, Bella, you better get on the phone before he gets even angrier," Alice warned me.

"Fine, I'll be right back, Edward," I said and then walked over to eh kitchen where I could talk to my dad without anyone hearing what I was saying.

"Dad?" I asked into the phone.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he started. I'm usually in a lot of trouble when he uses my full name. "Did you tell Jacob that you were sick so you could go to the Cullen's instead of the campfire?"

"What? How do you know?" I asked him. I have no clue as to how he would have found out unless Jacob…

"Well, Jacob stopped over with some soup for you because you were supposedly sick."

"Dad, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to hurt his feelings." I tried to explain, but had a feeling that he didn't want to hear it.

"Bella, I don't want to hear your excuses. You know what you did was wrong. Now, come home," he said sternly. I hate it when he tries to be the strict parent.

"But-" I tried to reason.

"No buts, now come home," he said, then hung up, I walked back to the living room with my head down.

"What was that about?" Edward asked when I got back in.

"I have to go home, my dad found out I lied to Jacob," I replied in a soft, sad voice.

"Okay, I'll take you home," he said. I could see disappointment in his eyes too.

"Thanks, Edward, and I'm really sorry, I never should have lied."

"Bella, it's fine, you were just trying not to hurt Jacob's feelings."

"I know, let's just go before Charlie comes to get me." I said.

We walked out into the cold fresh air and I shivered. I was in a tiny spaghetti strapped dress, I was freezing. Edward noticed this because he came around and wrapped his arms around me as we walked to his car. The car ride to my house was quiet, we were both disappointed to have to end the night early, but I was also mad at Charlie for making me come home. When we got to my house, I didn't want to get out of the car, it is way better then it will be when I get in the house. I reluctantly started to open the door, but I was stopped by Edward. I turned around to see why he wouldn't let me get out, but as soon as I turned my head, his lips were on mine. It took me a minute or two to comprehend what was going on, but as soon as I did, my lips were moving in sync with his. I once again felt a shock; I bet he felt it too. Then, for a change, he deepened the kiss instead of pulling away. I was the first to pull away because I needed air. We both took a while to catch our breath. When I did, I was amazed by what just happened.

"Wow…wow," was the only thing I could think of; I was speechless.

"Wow is right," Edward replied.

"I better go before Charlie kills me," I joked.

"He wouldn't do that, and if he tried, I would never let that happen," Edward aid, oblivious to the fact that I was joking.

"Edward, I was joking," I told him.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Well, I better go, bye!" I said then opened the door.

"Bye."

I trudged up the walkway unwillingly and unlocked the door. I walked inside, ready to face an angry Charlie.

"Bella, come here," Charlie ordered from the couch.

"Coming," I replied. I walked over to the couch and said, "Yes, dad?"

"Bella, I am really disappointed with what you did today. Tomorrow, you will go to Jacob's house and apologize, he's a great guy, now, go to your room," he said. It wasn't as bad as what I thought it would be. I didn't reply, I just started walking. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Charlie spoke again.

"Wait, Bella, why are you wearing a dress, that's not what you left in." I forgot I was still wearing the dress; I didn't have time to change.

"Oh, Alice wanted to play, 'Bella Barbie' with me," I told him because I haven't told him about Edward and me.

"Oh, okay, goodnight," he replied.

"Goodnight." I continued walking up the stairs. I went straight to my room, changed into my pajamas, and then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hey, i hope you liked that chapter! hmm...for some reason everything between Bella and Edward ends up being interupted or ruined because of Jacob...haha. i wonder if Bella and Edward will ever get to do anything without it being ruined by him... So, i have a question for all my readers, am i updating quick enough? is about every other day good enough, or does it have to be everyday? and, are my chapters long enough? please, be honest and let me know, i want to make my first fanfic good! well, thanks for reading and all the great reviews, just keep it up! haha. THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I almost have 30 reviews! That's awesome, so thanks to everyone who reviewed, and of course to everyone who is reading! And sorry to symphonicbasrulz for having the same idea as so, of course, I had no clue about that! By the way, I am so sorry for forgetting to put disclaimers on my latest chapters; I will try to remember to do so for now on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 10**

I awoke that morning refreshed from all the disappointment from last night. I'm still a little upset that I had to leave early last night, but not as much as I was yesterday. Once I realized what I had to do today, I wanted to continue sleeping for the whole day, so I could avoid going to Jacob's house and apologize. I reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for the day.

After my shower, I had a quick breakfast, just a muffin that was sitting on the counter. I took each bit slowly and chewed slowly, trying to stall. When I finished, I grabbed my jacket and keys and headed to my truck. I opened the driver's door, got in, and turned the engine on, which roared. The sound was loud, but I would get used to it eventually. I wanted to head to the Cullen's house, but I had to head out of Forks to La Push to go to the Black's.

When I got to their house, I parked on the street and walked up the driveway. I knocked on the door, once I reached it, and Jacob answered it. Once he realized it was me, his face turned angry.

"What do you want?" He scowled.

"Jacob, I came here to apologize. I am really sorry, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings," I told him, trying to make him understand.

"If you didn't want to hurt my feelings, then why didn't you just come to the campfire?" Jacob asked me, harshly.

"Because I had to sort something out with someone else," I replied, avoiding mentioning who.

"Really? Who, because I didn't know you knew anyone else in Forks," he said, not believing me. Of course, he believes the lie, but not the truth.

"I know the Cullens," I told him.

"Oh, no, not the Cullens. You better stay away from them, especially Edward," Jacob replied. I could tell he really hated them, well, too bad for him; I like them, especially Edward.

"And what if I don't?"

"Bella, I'm serious, you better stay away from them."

"Sorry, Jacob, I like them a lot. And why would Charlie introduce me to them if they are so bad? I think you just don't want me to hang out with them because you think I'll end up liking one of them, and you'll be jealous," I said, and then left. I don't care that he didn't accept my apology and I probably made things worse between us. I like the Cullens and if he doesn't like them, too bad. Jacob can just stop trying to tell me to stay away from them, I'll do what I want to do, and he can't stop me.

I got into my truck and drove straight to the Cullen's, not bothering to stop at my house to call to see if I can come, I'm sure they won't mind. I pulled into their driveway and parked right next to Edward's Volvo. I walked up the porch steps and rand the doorbell. Alice answered the door, hyper as usual. She didn't seem surprised to see me, so she must have seen my pull into the driveway.

"Hey, Bella, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, I just got back from attempting to apologize to Jacob, so I thought I'd stop by, is that okay?" I told Alice.

"Yeah, its fine, I was going to call you anyways. I'm bored and I want to go shopping," Alice said while clapping her hands together.

"Alice, we just went to the mall like two days ago, how could you possibly need to go shopping already?" I asked.

"Bella, Bella, it doesn't matter, I just want to got!" She pleaded, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I said, "but can I at least come in first?"

"Sure, come on it."

I walked inside and the house was already cleaned up from last night. All the furniture was placed back in the living room, but it was still an open room, and all the roses and candles are gone. I wonder where Alice and Rosalie put all the roses.

"Bella, do you want a snack?' Alice asked me.

"Sure, what do you have?" I questioned her.

"We have a whole bunch of things…chips, apples, cookies, ice cream, oranges…I think that's it," she said.

"Umm….how about oranges?" I said, a little unsure.

"You're always so boring. How about we make ice cream sundaes!" Alice suggested.

"Okay."

"I'll get the things we need," Alice said and headed into the kitchen. I followed behind and when I entered the kitchen, I saw Edward sitting at the island in his pajamas, flannel pants and a gray t-shirt, eating cereal.

"Wow, Edward, did you get enough sleep, it's 1:00!" Alice teased him.

"Shut up, Alice," Edward said, not noticing me. I could tell that's he's grumpy when he first wakes up, I decided to tease him for fun.

"Someone's grumpy," I teased.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward asked, completely shocked. He tried to fix his messy hair, which was messier than usual because he just woke up.

"I just figured I'd drop by and spend some time with Alice. Now, Alice and I are going to make ice cream sundaes!" I said with enthusiasm, mocking Alice. Edward just laughed and so did I while Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh come on, Alice, that was funny," Edward defended me.

"Whatever, Edward. Come on, Bella, let's make our sundaes!" Alice told me.

"Okay, I'm coming." I walked over to where Alice had everything laid out. There were two bowls, each with a spoon in it, chocolate, vanilla, mint, coffee, and cookie dough ice cream and peanuts, pretzels, M and M's, caramel, butterscotch, and hot fudge.

"Wow, Alice, got enough food?" I joked.

"Haha, just make your sundae," she said.

I took one scoop of each flavor, peanuts, pretzels, caramel, and hot fudge and mixed it all together. This should be very interesting to eat; I hope I don't get sick. I noticed that Alice had everything in hers. We are both going to get stomach aches from this. I sat down next to Edward where he was just finishing his breakfast. I bravely took a bite, and to my surprise, it didn't taste that bad. I thought that it would taste horrible, but it didn't.

"How can you eat that, it looks completely and utterly disgusting," Edward complained.

"It's actually not that bad," I said, eating another spoonful. "Do you want to try?"

"There is no way I'm eating that!" he said, pointing to my bowl.

"Aww and I thought you were brave."

"Oh, I'm brave, I just don't want to get sick," Edward tried to reason with me.

"How about you eat one spoonful and you get a reward," I told him, smiling at my plan.

"Fine," he caved in.

I took the spoon and put on the most ice cream that I could fir. I gave the spoon to him and he looked horrified.

"You're going to make me eat all that? That's a huge spoonful; it's like ten in one!"

"Oh, come on, Edward," I pleaded, giving him a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay, you win!" he yelled, exasperated.

Edward took the spoonful and ate it; his face didn't look that disgusted, so it couldn't have been that bad. When he was done, he handed the spoon back to me.

"So, how was it? Was it 'completely and utterly disgusting'?" I mocked him.

"No, it actually wasn't that bad. Now can I have my reward?" he asked.

"Oh, sure, I guess," I said, leaning forward. I have him a quick kiss and pulled away. I could tell he was disappointed; he obviously was expecting more.

"Hey, what was that?" he asked when I pulled away.

"Your reward," I replied. "Now, I unfortunately have to go shopping. Come on, Alice," I said and walked out the kitchen, leaving a shocked Edward behind.

"What was that about?" Alice asked when we were out of hearing distance from Edward.

"Oh, I was just having some fun," I replied with a smile.

"Okay, let's go shopping!" **(I was going to make this the end of the chapter, but I felt like I should combine the two chapters that I wrote, and just make one big chapter)**

Alice and I walked outside to her bright yellow Porsche. We got in and as soon as the car was on, the radio was blaring. It was so loud; in my truck, I always have the volume turned down low if and when I have the radio on.

"Can you please turn the radio down?" I yelled to Alice.

"Sorry, I forgot that you're not used to the loud music!" She yelled back while turning down the volume.

"Is that better?" She asked me, able to speak in a normal voice.

"Yeah, thanks," I said,

"No problem," Alice replied and backed out the driveway.

There wasn't much conversation during the ride, which was fine with me. For some reason, I don't like to talk much in the car, but I have no clue why. I spent the whole ride looking out the window, but all the green trees and other green things were a blur, because of Alice's super fast driving. I tried to tell her to slow down, but she wouldn't listen to me. Maybe if I wasn't the daughter of a police officer and wasn't raised to follow traffic laws and speed limits, I wouldn't mind her driving as much.

This ride seemed to be taking a lot longer than the last ride to the mall. I didn't think much of it, and then I realized that we were driving out of Prot Angeles.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked, completely confused.

"We're going to Seattle, didn't I tell you?" She responded.

"Uhh…no."

"Woops, I guess I forgot. Well, now you know."

"Wait! Charlie doesn't know that I'll be gone all day at Seattle!" I screamed, scared of what Charlie was going to do now.

"Here, take my cell phone and call him, just make sure he doesn't know you left yet," Alice told me.

"Okay," I said while taking Alice's phone. I dialed his work's number and waited impatiently.

"Forks Police Station," said some voice.

"Hi, may I please talk to Chief Swan, it's Bella Swan," I told the person.

"Sure, one second." A minute or two later, which felt like an hours later, Charlie answered the phone.

"Bella?" He asked, doubling checking to see if it was me, which is kind of stupid because someone already told him I was on the phone.

"Hi, dad, I have a question for you," I told him.

"Oh, okay, what is it?"

"I was wondering if I could go to Seattle to go shopping," I asked him in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Absolutely not. After what you did yesterday, there is no way," he said. Alice must have seen my shocked expression because she looked at me with a look that said, "What's going on?" I just held up my finger, indicating her to hold on.

"But Alice offered," I whined knowing he liked Alice a lot.

"Bella, I said no. Now, I have to get back to work," Charlie said.

"Fine, bye," I said and hung up, not waiting for him to say bye. I turned to Alice and told her the bad news.

"That's so not fair, you were being nice, and you get in trouble for it," she complained.

"I know, I know, let's just turn around."

"Fine, but you are spending the night at my house, and I'll have Esme talk to Charlie about you staying the night!" Alice squealed.

"Okay," I replied.

Alice turned the car around and headed home. It took us about an hour to get back to her house. When we did, we ran inside, ready to have a day of fun. When we got in, everyone, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, were in the living room playing video games. Right now, Emmett and Jasper were facing off in Guitar Hero, and by the way Emmett was yelling and grinning, I could tell that he was winning. I looked at Alice because no one noticed us enter and by the look on her face, she was planning something. She looked at me and she started heading upstairs, I followed, knowing that's what she wanted me to do. When we got up to her room and the door was closed and locked, she finally spoke.

"I have a plan," she whispered.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. So, what's your brilliant plan?" I whispered back.

"Well, since they are all so engrossed in their game, we are each going to have two cans of silly string, and we are going to attack them with it," she explained.

"Oh my god, that is such an awesome plan. How do you always come up with these ideas, are you an evil mastermind?" I teased her.

"I don't know, I just do, and I'm not an evil mastermind, I'm an evil pixie," she joked back. "Oh, and you will target Edward and Rosalie since those two are just watching and I'll get Jasper and Emmett."

"Okay, where's the silly string?"

"Right here," Alice said, going over to her nightstand drawer and pulling out four cans of silly string, two for each of us. I'm not going to bother asking her why she has silly string in her nightstand; she probably has more things like that. Anyways, I have a feeling that things like this happen all the time between the Cullens and Hales.

Alice and I tiptoed down the hall and down the stairs. We then quietly got behind the couch where Rosalie and Edward were sitting. Alice mouthed, "One, two, three," and then we began. I attacked Edward first, and then Rosalie.

"Hey!" they yelled simultaneously.

"What the-" Emmett yelled, and then got hit right in the face, stopping him in the middle of his sentence. Everyone was laughing at Emmett until they all got hit. I got it all over Rosalie and Edward.

"Bella, you are going to get it!" Edward yelled at me and came running towards me. I screamed and ran. Of course, being my clumsy self, I had to trip and fall flat on my face. I could hear Emmett laughing so hard, from witnessing that. I was going to yell at him for laughing at me, but Edward took advantage of my fall. He was now on top of me trying to get the silly string from me. I just kept squirting him in the face with it. Once I realized I was all out, I knew I was in trouble.

"Oh no," I said, indicating that I was all out.

"Oh yes," Edward said with a smile on his face. It looked like he was going to tickle me, so I figured I'd put the blame on Alice.

"But it wasn't my idea, it was Alice's!" I yelled.

"Sure…" he said and then started tickling me. I started laughing hysterically because I am really ticklish.

"It…was…" I said between laughs.

"Someone's ticklish," Edward teased.

"Ed…ward…STOP!" I yelled.

"Fine," he said and got off of me.

I got up and walked right past him, ignoring him for what he did to me. I walked up to Alice where she was standing, laughing at Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward for how they looked. I looked at all of them for the first time, realizing how funny they looked. They all looked at each other and themselves and started laughing at each other and themselves.

"What's so funny?" Esme asked, walking into the room. We all stopped laughing, afraid of her reaction, we didn't want to get in trouble, but with most parents we would because of the mess. "Oh. Just make sure you clean up," she said then turned to leave.

"Wait, can Bella spend the night?' Alice yelled after her.

"Sure, you all can spend the night if you like," she answered.

"Thanks!" everyone yelled after her. I can't believe Esme is going to allow a sleep over with six teenagers, and each one of them is dating someone here. Renee would never allow that.

"Well, we better start cleaning," Edward said.

We all started picking up silly string. It took awhile, but we eventually finished. Everyone just sat down on the floor when we were done, exhausted from our silly string adventure.

"So, how was your shopping trip?" Rosalie asked Alice and me.

"Oh, it never happened," I told her.

"So, were you here the whole time we were?" Jasper asked.

"No, we were only here like five minutes before we attacked you guys," Alice said.

"Then where were you?" Edward asked, confused. He looks so cute when he's confused.

"We were on our way to Seattle until Charlie had to ruin it," I said.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell her we were going to Seattle," Alice started and everyone laughed. "So, once she realized it, she had to call her dad, who said no because of yesterday, even after she apologized to Jacob!"

"You apologized to _Jacob_?" Edward asked.

"My dad made me, but it made it worse because he didn't like me hanging out with you guys. But, I just left him standing there shocked, after telling him that I would hang out with you guys if I wanted to, and then I came here, where Alice and I had our awesome ice cream sundaes," I told him.

"Whoa, go Bella!" Emmett yelled and high fived me, I just laughed at him.

"Oh, do you guys want to play truth or dare, so we can officially get this party started?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled. This should be very interesting, truth or dare with the Cullen's and Hales. Oh wow, I'm scared.

**wow, that was my longest chapter. i just felt like making a fun chapter becasue, well, they have to have fun. haha. i wonder what's going to go on in truth or dare, it should be very intersting. haha. so thanks for reading and reviewing, i'll update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews, just one more and I'll have 30!! Okay, next chapter:****Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 11**

We all gathered in a close circle sitting on the ground. I sat between Edward and Alice and next to Alice was Jasper, next to Jasper was Rosalie, and next to her was Emmett. It a circle made up of all my friends, my only friends. I was very nervous, I can tell that the Cullens and Hales can be a little crazy; I can only imagine what their dares will be…And who knows what they will get out of me when I chose truth. This is going to be a very interesting game. When I played truth or dare in Phoenix, at the few sleep-overs and parties that I got invited to, not that much interesting things happened. Yes, they did end up making a fool of me, but it wasn't too bad; they played a very mild truth or dare. But, the Cullens and Hales are definitely not going to play mild.

"Okay, Bella, truth or dare?" Alice asked, I knew she was going to choose me. I have a feeling that everyone is going to target me because they've played with each other a lot and I'm a new friend, so they haven't played with me yet.

"Truth," I said thinking it would be easier to start out with.

"Okay, who did you have a crush on back in Phoenix, and you have to describe him to use because we don't know him," Alice told me. "Oh, and Edward please try not to get jealous," Alice added in and everyone but Edward laughed.

"Why would I get jealous, I don't know this guy that Bella has yet to describe," Edward said.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you now. Well, after I went out with James," I started, but shivered when I said his name. "I had a crush on a guy named Chris. He was pretty hot, he had long-ish blond hair, with the most gorgeous blue eyes, and I've never seen a blue like that. He was athletic, he played football and basketball and he was pretty smart," I said, and then spaced out thinking of him. I really wanted to date him, but there was no way he would go out with me. But it doesn't matter anymore because I have Edward.

"Wow, he does sound hot!" Alice yelled.

"Oh my god he does!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now, and Edward is much better," I told them. Then, all of a sudden, Edward grabbed my face and kissed me like never before. This kiss was deep and passionate, yet urgent at the same time.

"Whew!" Emmett yelled, making Edward and I break away. I blushed when I looked at everyone who was watching us kiss.

"Wow, Bella, I didn't think you had it in you to kiss like that!" Emmett said and I blushed again. I looked at Edward and he looked embarrassed too, but when he was me looking at him, he smiled.

"Okay, Bella, you choose someone now!" Alice told me.

"Alright, Alice, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare of course! I'm up to anything!" She yelled while jumping up and down.

"Umm…I dare you to kiss Emmett!!"

"Eww!! My _brother_!!" Alice whined.

"I am not kissing my little sister!" Emmett yelled.

"A dare's a dare," Edward told them just as I was about to.

"Fine," they said in union.

Seeing Alice and Emmett kiss was hysterical. They look on their faces was the funniest look I had ever seen. It was disgusted combined with…I don't know…it was just hilarious! When it was over with, they both let out a sigh of relief.

"Bella, I can't believe you made Alice do that," Jasper said, speaking for the first time since we started playing.

"Well, she did say she was up to anything," I defended myself.

"True," he agreed.

"Okay, Edward, truth or dare?" Alice questioned him.

"Dare," he said confidently. This should be good; I can't imagine what Alice will make him do. Of course, she'll want to make a fool of brother.

"Well, I was planning on making you make out with Bella in front of everyone, but you tow already did that, which I'm surprised about because you would never do anything like that," Alice said.

"I'll do it again if you want," Edward said and I was shocked. What got into him, this isn't like him.

"Whoa, bro, what got into you? You're never like this, I know you liked Bella a lot and she's hot but-Ow!" Emmett yelled after getting interrupted by Rosalie hitting him in the back of the head. I blushed when Emmett said I wad hot, which I am not. "Why'd you do that?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"For saying that Bella is hot; you embarrassed her. Not that she isn't hot," Rosalie added, I think she didn't want to offend me, but I know that I'm not hot. "Now, apologize to Bella."

"Sorry, Bella," Emmett apologized.

"Its fine, Emmett," I assured him, even though I'm sure he isn't really sorry.

"You guys, can we get back to the game?" Alice whined. "Okay, Edward, I dare you to drink a combination of whatever I make," she told him, and then went into the kitchen.

"Okay…" Edward said.

"So, Edward, why did you decided to randomly make out with Bella, because I doubt it was Emmett's reason," Rosalie asked Edward.

"I think it's because I was a little jealous when Bella was describing the Chris guy and then she said it didn't matter and that I was better," Edward answered honestly, and I felt bad for making him jealous.

"Aww, Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jealous, I was just answering Alice's question," I told him, looking into his eyes. And I forgot Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were here.

"It's okay, Bella, I shouldn't have gotten jealous; I kind of forgot that you have a life back in Phoenix," Edward told me.

"Not really, I just have my mom and step dad and everything else is here in Forks."

"I'm back!" Alice screamed. "Are you ready, Edward?"

"I guess so," he said and took the mystery drink and drank it. "I'm done," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

We continued playing for about an hour, but then we got bored. It was the most fun and funny game of truth or dare I played. The Cullens and Hales are so much fun to be with. They make everything so funny.

Since we finished truth or dare, we are going to go out to get pizza. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper are going to ride in Emmett's massive jeep, while Edward and I ride in his Volvo. We walked out hand in hand to his care where he opened the door for me and I got in and he closed me door. _Always a gentleman,_ I thought to myself. A second or two later, Edward was in the driver's seat, I have no clue how he gets in so fast. When we were both situated, he turned on music and it was classical music. I recognized the song because Renee used to play it in the house.

"Is the Claire de Lune?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, you know Debussy?" he asked me.

"Kind of," I replied.

"I would have never thought you were a classical music girl," Edward told me.

"Not really, my mom used to play this around the house, that's the only reason why I know this," I told him.

"Oh, that makes sense. So, are you ready for some pizza?"

"Yeah, oh that reminds me. Are we going to the place where you work?" I asked him, remembering the first time we met.

"What? Oh, I don't actually work as a pizza guy; I was just filling in for someone that day. I can't believe that's where we first met."

"Oh, well I was planning on ordering a lot of pizza so I could see you, but I guess that wouldn't have worked," I said. I can't believe I admitted that. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just told you that, it was so embarrassing. You know, I always tell you too much, I don't know how to shut up when I'm around you," I told him. He just laughed, but I actually didn't think it was funny.

"It's okay, Bella. I was going crazy after I saw you," he told me. The car stopped because it was a red light, so I took this opportunity to kiss him. During that kiss, and after everything we did today and talked about, I realized I loved Edward Cullen. But, I can not tell him yet, we've only known each other for a week.

Edward's POV

When Bella kissed me, I was completely shocked, but I soon got over it and responded. When I was kissing Bella, I realized that I loved her. She is so different from everyone else, but in a good way. She also trusted me because she admitted how she felt when she first saw me, most people wouldn't admit that. I am officially in love with Isabella Marie Swan. I can't tell her that I lover her though, because we have only known each other for a week and I might scare her away if I tell her that I love her. Even though we've only known each other for a week, it feels like I've known her forever.

The rest of the ride, we make small talk, about nothing in particular. But everything Bella said was very interesting, I couldn't stop listening to her. Sometimes when she thought she said too much or something embarrassing, she would blush. I love it when she blushes, how the blood rushes to her cheeks and tints them pink. I found myself staring at her often and when she caught me, she would smile a breath taking smile and blush again. I don't know what I would do without her or if I could never see her blush again.

When we got to the pizza place, I rushed out of the car so I could open Bella's door. Once I opened her door, I took her hand in mine, closed the door, and walked over to Emmett's jeep to meet up with everybody else. The four of them, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were all standing in a circle talking. Bella and I just waked up to them and joined their circle.

"Hey, guys," I said when we reached them.

"Hey, Bella, hey Edward!" Alice said in her annoying high pitched voice with too much enthusiasm.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled.

"Hi," Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Hi, guys," Bella said shyly. I don't know why she's so shy, she spends most of her time with us, but she is pretty cute when she's shy.

"Let's go in now!" Alice told us. She started walking and everyone followed, Bella and I still with out hands intertwined. We headed inside the pizzeria and found a booth big enough for the six of us. Bella slide all the way to the end on the one side, I followed and sat next to her, and Jasper sat next to me. On the other side, Alice was across from Bella, whispering something to her that made her blush, Rosalie was across from me, and Emmett was across form Jasper. Emmett was about to say something, but got interrupted by the waitress coming.

"Hi, my name is Amber and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She said.

"I'll have root beer," Emmett said in his booming voice.

"I'll have water," Rosalie said. Of course she'll have water, all she ever has to eat and drink is water and salad.

"Iced tea please," Alice told the waitress.

"I'll have a coke please," Bella said in her sweet innocent voice.

"I'll have the same," I said politely.

"And I'll have a sprite," Jasper said, which ended our drink orders.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks," the waitress told us, but I wasn't paying much attention, I was looking at Bella.

"Hey, Edward, remember that one time when you fell into the river by our house?" Emmett asked me while laughing the whole time.

"Unfortunately," I replied.

"Oh, Edward, you have to tell Bella the story, it was so funny!" Alice said. "Do you want to hear it, Bella?"

"It doesn't matter, but by the look on Edward's face, I don't think he wants to tell the story," She replied, being her sweet self, putting others before her self. I could tell that she really wanted to know the story, so I decided I'd tell her so I could make her happy because that's all that I want to do.

"It's fine, Bella. See, I don't exactly remember what I did, but I think I stole Emmett's crayons that he was coloring with because I wanted to use them, and I forgot to ask him if I could use them, so I ended up making Emmett mad. Then, he chased me and somehow we ended up outside by the river. The grass was all wet and slippery from the rain, and I ended up slipping on it, and fell right into the river. Of course, Esme was mad when she found out that it was Emmett's fault, so she gave Emmett a time out, which he got a lot back then. I think he was seven and Alice and I were six," I told her. I was definitely embarrassed, but it looked like she enjoyed hearing it, she was holding back laughter right now.

"Wow. But, don't worry; I've done much worse and embarrassing things then that. You know, me and my clumsiness," she told me and started laughing. I can only imagine the things she did when she was little; she is definitely a klutz, but a cute one at that. By now, the waitress was back and giving us our drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked us.

"Yes," Jasper started, "we will have two larger pizzas, one plain, and one with pepperonis."

"Is that all?" I thought I heard the waitress ask, but I can't be sure.

"No, I'll have a salad without dressing," Rosalie ordered.

"Alright, is that it?"

"Yes," Rosalie said.

"I'll be back in a few," the waitress told us and left.

"So, how about we have a movie night?" Alice asked.

"Sure," everyone replied. Alice was about to say something else, probably something like asking what movies we should watch, but she got interrupted by a voice that I hate.

"Bella, is that you? I thought I told you to stay away from them," I turned my head, just like everyone else did, to see none other than Jacob Black walking towards our table, with other Quileute kids trailing behind him.

"And I thought I told you that I'd do what I want to do, even it that's hanging out with my _friends_," Bella snapped.

"Yeah, Bella can do whatever she wants!" Emmett yelled. Oh no, we're going to start a scene, we better end it before people realize what's gong on and watch us.

"But I don't like her hanging out with you leeches," Jacob snarled.

"Jacob, could you come with me please? I asked, keeping my voice calm, while getting up. I stole a quick glance at Bella and she had a worried look on her face. I looked at her with a look that hopefully said, "Don't worry."

"Sure, Cullen," Jacob said. Luckily, his friends didn't follow him; it's just me and him. When we were outside, I stopped and turned around to face him.

"What's your problem? I know you hate me, but why don't you let Bella hang out with us? If you want her to be your friend and if you really are her friend, you would let her do what she wants," I told him harshly.

"I just don't want her to get hurt," he said, which was really corny, even though he didn't mean it.

"Sure…"I started. "What's the real reason?"

"I want her to myself, okay?" Jacob yelled.

"Well too bad, she's _my_ girlfriend and you better leave her alone or you'll regret it," I threatened. Wait, did I just tell him she's my _girlfriend_? Whoops, I think I did, I hope she wants to be my girlfriend; I know I want her to be mine.

"Oh yeah, and how will I regret it?" Jacob sneered.

"Oh, I'll give you a tiny piece of it, but the real thing will be a million times worse," I told him, and then punched him right in the face.

"Ow! Okay, I'll leave her along! Jeez, you made me bleed!" Jacob yelled. I just walked away. That was way too easy.

Bella's POV

I wonder why Edward took Jacob outside, I hope Edward doesn't get hurt, but I won't mind if Jacob does. I though I heard someone yell outside, but I'm not sure. A minute after I thought I heard someone yell, Edward walked back in laughing. He just came over and sat next to me, it didn't look like anything was wrong.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward, the curiosity getting the better of me; I was going to drop it but I couldn't.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to him, it was nothing really," he replied.

"Oh," was all I said.

Soon, we got out food, so we just ate and talked a little bit. When we get back to the Cullen's, we are going to change into pajamas, which Alice is kind enough to lend me, and watch movies. Around nine o'clock, we finally left. The ride home was in a comfortable silence, which I found really relaxing; it gave me time to think through whether or not I actually love Edward. When we pulled into their driveway, I came to the conclusion that I do love Edward.

Once we were inside, I went with Alice and Rosalie to Alice's room to find pajamas. When we got to her room, she immediately started rummaging through her drawers to find the "perfect pajamas."

"Perfect! Here, Bella!" Alice yelled while throwing pajamas at me. I caught them and then went into her bathroom to get changed. It turned out that she gave me extremely short hot pink shorts and a tight black tank top.

I walked out the bathroom to find that Rosalie and Alice had similar pajamas on. We walked down the stairs and found the guys in the living room picking out a movie. When they heard us enter, they turned around and all their jaws dropped. I blushed for the hundredth time today, because of their response.

"So, what movie did you guys pick out?" Alice asked.

"This one," Emmett said while holding up a DVD.

"Oh, cool, put it in," Alice told him. He put it in and we all found places to sit. Emmett and Rosalie got the couch, Jasper and Alice shared a chair, since Alice was so tiny, and Edward and I were on the floor with a whole bunch of blankets and pillows.

"Are you comfortable?" Edward asked me. He was leaning against the couch while he had his arms wrapped around me and my head was laid on his chest.

"Very, what about you?" I asked.

"Very," he replied, using my answer.

The movie started and I tried to focus on it, but I found my eyelids getting heavier and eventually closing. Within ten minutes of the movie, I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**So, what did you think? good or bad? at least Jacob is done with...hopefully. So, will Edward ask Bella to be his girlfriend soon? Alright, review please! thanks!!**


	12. Author's Note

Authors Note:

**Authors Note:**

**I know that most of you hate me for doing this, because I hate it when authors do this but the next chapter might not be up soon. I apologize for not updating yet, but I have gotten kind of stuck, but it should be up sometime this week. I am really really sorry that I haven't updated! Please, don't hate me for this and please continue reading once I get the next chapter up! Sorry!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright, I am extremely sorry for the slow update! See, I was a little stuck and then I kind of stopped writing and then I got involved in a really good book series and I couldn't stop reading! So, I am really sorry for the slow update! But, on the bright side, I have over 30 reviews and I have the next chapter ready!**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 12**

I woke up in the strong muscular arms, that belong to the person I love, this morning. I could hear a faint snore coming from him; it sounded like music. I could also hear snores like thunder coming from above me. Emmett. I looked around the room to see that everyone fell asleep where they were watching the movie, except for Alice and Rosalie, who weren't here. But, they could have slept there and already woke up. I looked at the clock and it read 10:30 am, yup, they're already up.

I turned around to look at Edward and he looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake him up, but I'm hungry. I slowly slide out of his arms and I felt them tighten as I did so. I sighed; this is going to be tougher than I thought. I tried again and this time I couldn't budge at all. I heard footsteps coming and I looked at the doorway and saw Alice and Rosalie.

"Alice, Rosalie, can you help me get up, his arms are really tight," I whispered franticly to them. They started walking towards me. "Just don't wake him up," I warned them. Once they reached me, Alice pulled on one of his arms while Rosalie pulled on the other. I slid out, stood up, and stretched.

"Thanks," I told them.

"You're Welcome," Alice said, the whole time laughing.

"Yeah, Bella, it was no problem; that happens to me all the time with Emmett. These Cullen boys are just strong!" Rosalie told me while laughing. I joined in her laughter because it really was funny. I can't imagine trying to get out of Emmett's grip; it must be at least ten times worse than Edward's.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Okay, Esme's making breakfast, it should be done soon. Oh! We were supposed to wake the boys!" Alice yelled. "I have an idea, why don't we turn the radio on really loud!"

"Okay," Rosalie and I replied at the same time.

We all made our way into the living room and walked over to the radio. Alice turned the volume up all the way and turned it on. The song, "I Kissed a Girl," by Katy Perry came on; instantly, all the boys shot up like rockets.

"What the heck?" Emmett yelled.

"Huh? What?" Edward stuttered, he was so cute since he was confused.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Jasper yelled. All three of us broke out in laughter; that sight was just so hysterical. All three of the boys decided to just glare at us for laughing and waking them up.

"Time for breakfast!" Esme yelled from the kitchen. Emmett, of course, ran right to the kitchen; as soon as you say food or something that relates to food, Emmett's gone and looking for the food. The rest of us just walked slowly into the kitchen after turning the volume down and turning the radio off.

The kitchen was filled with food; there were eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, fruits and toast. I already saw Emmett with two plates full of food. I only took a waffle, fruit, and a glass of orange juice; I don't have much of an appetite in the morning. Once everyone had their food and drinks, we went into the dinning room to eat. Edward sat next me, across from us was Jasper and Alice, and at one end was Rosalie and at the other end was Emmett.

"What was with the rude awakening, girls?" Edward asked us.

"Oh, well I did it to get back at you for your death grip on me this morning, and I think Alice and Rosalie just wanted to have some fun," I teased Edward.

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't like my arms around you. Anyways, I thought you were very comfortable," Edward replied while using my exact words from last night for explaining how comfortable I was.

"Oh, I was, until I woke up and couldn't move," Everyone laughed at that and I just blushed a dark red because I admitted how comfortable I was in Edward's arms.

"At least I wasn't snoring like someone…" Edward said and glared at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett asked with a mouth full of bacon; some was even falling out of his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh, but I wasn't the only one.

"At least I don't talk in my sleep," Emmett shot back at me and I blushed. I can't imagine what I said.

"Oh no, what did I say?" I asked.

"I don't know, it all sounded like mumbles to me, but maybe Edward knows," Emmett told me, shrugging.

"What did I say?" I questioned Edward, embarrassed.

"You said something like, 'Someone go kill Jacob,' I found that incredibly funny," he told me and laughed. At least it wasn't that bad.

"Did I say anything else?" I asked and Edward got a huge, smug smile on his face. Oh no.

"Well, you said my name a lot."

"Oh no, that's so embarrassing. I hate my mouth when I'm asleep." Everyone laughed at that except me because I did not find it funny at all; I found it quite annoying.

"I found it rather flattering," Edward told me, acting smug the whole time. Wow, someone has a big ego, just because I said his names a few times while I was asleep.

"Oh shut up, Edward. Would you be embarrassed if I heard you saying _my_ name in _your _sleep?" I snapped.

"Okay, okay, I would. I'll drop it now," Edward replied, taken aback from the tone of my voice.

"Thank you," I said. WE just continued eating our breakfast and talking. All the teasing about things we do while we sleep was over with, but we still teased each other about other things; it's just natural for us to do that with each other. Once breakfast was done, I realized that I should probably head home.

"Sorry, you guys, but Charlie probably wants me home, so I have to go," I told everyone.

"Oh, Bella, I need to lend you clothes for the day because there is no way that I am going to let you wear yesterday's clothes!" Alice reminded me

"Oh, thanks, Alice. I'll give them back to you, I promise," I told her.

"I know. Come on, let's go to my room!"

I followed Alice upstairs and into her room once again. This time, she went to her closet instead of her drawers. Like last night, she just threw clothes at me and I went into the bathroom to get changed. This time, she gave me dark blue skinny jeans and a yellow sweater that I loved.

I walked out of the bathroom and thanked Alice for the clothes. We walked back downstairs and met everyone, so I could say goodbye. I said bye to Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice and then turned to Edward who was standing by the door, looking more handsome than ever. I walked over to him and he put his arms around my waist; if feels like I belong there, in his arms.

"Hello, Bella," he said in his velvet voice.

"Hey, Edward. Thanks for having me over and for having so much fun," I told him. If he wasn't there and I did all of what we did yesterday and today with only Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, I honestly wouldn't of had as much fun.

"You're welcome, but you better get home before Charlie forbids you to come over here," Edward joked.

"Yeah, I probably should," I replied. Just as I was about to move over to open the door, Edward kissed me. I once again felt that electrical shock that made me realize how much I love him. We made that kiss last as long as it possibly could until we needed to break away for air. By the time we actually pulled away, we were both gasping for air.

"Bye, Edward," I said once I caught my breath.

"Goodbye, Bella," Edward replied and I opened the door and headed outside; it was currently pouring. I walked to my truck, hopped in, started it, and backed out of the Cullens driveway. I kept thinking about how boring this day is going to be without the Cullens and Hales. I should probably check my emails once I get home; I'm sure Renee sent me about twenty emails.

I pulled into the driveway of Charlie's tiny house, and noticed that Charlie's cruiser was gone. I guess that Charlie is working today; since it's summer, I can't keep track of what day it is. I parked the truck, got out, walked to the door and unlocked it, and then headed inside. I checked the clock, just to see what time it is because I have no clue, and it was 3:00 pm.

I headed upstairs, only tripping once, and went into my room. I walked over to my desk where my ancient computer was located and turned it on. I sat down on the chair that swivels and then clicked on the internet. It's taking a while to get on the internet because my computer is so slow; I could paint all my nails perfectly in the amount of time it takes to start the internet up, and believe me, it is really hard for me to pain my nails. Once it was finally on the internet, I clicked on my email and I only had five unread messages, all from Renee. I clicked on the first one and read it:

_Bella,_

_Hi, Sweetie! How's Forks so far? Has it been raining the whole time? Write me back, I want to know all about Forks._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I sighed and started reading the other messages, each one got more frantic. By the time I got to the fifth email, Renee was completely freaked out.

_Bella, honey, is everything okay? Why haven't you emailed me back because you usually email me right away? If you don't email me back soon, I'm going to have to call there, and you know how I don't like to call there. I hope you are okay._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I decided that I should send her a quick email first so she doesn't end up calling here. I wrote:

_Mom,_

_Everything's fine, I've just been busy and haven't checked my email. I'll send you another email letting you know how Forks is; I just wanted to let you know that I was okay first._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I hit the send button and then started on the next email.

_Mom,_

_Forks has been great, despite the rain. It's rained almost everyday since I got here, but I've been having fun with the Cullens and Hales. Charlie introduced me to Alice Cullen, she's my age, because she is the daughter of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I actually went shopping with Alice the day after I met her; you can't say no to Alice._

_After our shopping trip, Alice introduced me to the rest of her family, her mom, Esme, her older brother Emmett, and her other brother who is the same age as us, Edward. Esme is very sweet and caring; you can tell she's a great mother. Emmett is hysterical and huge, but he's just a big teddy bear. And Edward is_

Just then, I heard a knock on the door. I went downstairs to answer it; I have no clue at all who it is, I wasn't expecting anyone. I opened the door and saw Edward. It figures, once I start writing about him and thinking about him, he shows up at my house.

"Hey, Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused as to why he's here.

"Hello, Bella, I just though I'd stop by, but I can leave if you want me too," he said and started turning around to leave.

"NO!" I yelled, probably giving it away that I wanted him here so much. "I mean, no, you don't have to go. I wouldn't mind if you were here." Edward just laughed at me, and I blushed, embarrassed at what I said.

"Alright, I'll stay then. Can I please come in?" Edward asked in his velvet voice that I love.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I told him and stepped away from the doorway so he could get in.

"So, Bella, what were you doing before I came?" Edward questioned me once he was inside the small, stuffy house.

"Oh, I was writing an email to my mom because she was freaked out because I haven't emailed her back."

"I guess I should let you get back to that before your mother gets to worried," Edward told me and for a minute, I got completely lost in his emerald green eyes.

"Thanks, you can come up with me while I write," I offered.

"Alright," he said and followed me upstairs to my room. When we reached my room, I went to the computer and opened up the window where I started writing my email.

"Oh, you can sit on my bed, if you want," I told Edward realizing that he was standing in the doorway, looking a little awkward.

"Okay, oh, and tell your mother that I say hello," Edward said while sitting down on my bed, the awkwardness gone.

"Will do," I told him and started typing again:

…_is sweet and gorgeous and we have become pretty close. I hang out with the Cullens and Hales like all day and everyday. Oh, the Hales are friends of the Cullens. Jasper and Rosalie are siblings and Jasper is dating Alice while Rosalie is dating Emmett. They are all really fun to hang out with and they have mad Forks great so far._

_So, how's Phoenix without me? Oh, how's Phil?_

_Love,_

_Bella_

_P.S. Edward says hello._

I pressed the send button and turned around to see Edward right behind me; he must have been reading over my shoulder.

"Edward insert your middle name Cullen, have you been reading over my shoulder?" I fake scolded him.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, mom," he teased. "I didn't think you thought I was gorgeous. Oh, and Anthony."

"Well, it's kind of obvious that you are gorgeous," I explained, and then I realized that he said something about Anthony, which confused me. "Wait, what about Anthony?"

"It's my middle name. When you yelled at me, you said to insert my middle name, so I did," he told me, which made me seem really stupid.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense. I am so stupid!"

"Bella, you are not stupid, you are beautiful and smart and so much more; words can't describe you," Edward said and I blushed at what he used to describe me. He then kissed me, but this time, it lasted even longer than usual and more passionately. With that kiss, I knew that I wanted to and had to tell him that I love him. When we pulled away, he spoke before I had a chance to.

"Bella, I love you. I know that we've only know each other for a little over a week and that you probably don't love me back b-" He said until I cut him off.

"Edward, I love you too!" I yelled and once again, his lips found mine. Who would have thought that I, Isabella Marie Swan, would find love in _Forks_?

* * *

**So, what did you think? I want all honest reviews, even if you hated it. I hope you like the way i made Edward tell Bella that he loved her. that part has been bothering me, i had no clue how to write that. I should have the next chapter up pretty soon. I hope you liked it! thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Heyy, sorry for not updating that quickly, I've just been doing other things…I know that it's not really a good excuse, but that's the reason why. Haha. WOW, 41 total reviews. I think that's pretty good considering this is my first fanfic! Alrighty, next chapter:**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 13**

The next few weeks mostly consisted of me hanging out with the Cullens and Hales and when I wasn't with them, Edward, my boyfriend, was with me. I finally told Charlie about Edward and I dating; it went better than I expected. He was shocked at first, but he didn't yell like I expected him too. Unfortunately, Charlie dislikes Edward; it's probably because he is dating me, which I don't understand why that's a valid reason for Charlie to hate Edward. At least he attempts to be nice to Edward, even thought it doesn't work too well. Edward keeps on trying to tell me that Charlie will eventually like him, but for now, I don't agree. But, I should probably let it go for now because Edward is most likely right, so he probably will be right again by telling me that Charlie will eventually like him.

It's now the beginning of August and I only have two weeks left in Forks, because Renee wants me to have two weeks to get ready before school starts. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and I try not to mention it that much because we all dread that day. We are just trying to make the most of the last two weeks we have together before I go back to Phoenix.

Today, we are all going to Port Angeles for shopping and then a movie. Rosalie and Alice got us all to agree to go shopping because of Alice's famous pout that no one can refuse. Edward is coming to pick me up at ten so we can leave at eleven.

I just woke up and it is nine o'clock, so I have an hour to get ready. I climbed out of bed, wobbling the whole way to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and made sure the water's temperature was hot. Once I confirmed with myself that it was, I slowly stepped into the shower. The scorching water fell on my skin like I was under a waterfall and made me become wide awake. I felt an instant jolt of energy rush through my veins the second a droplet of water touched my bare skin. I lathered the soap thickly on my body, making me feel refreshed. I rinsed away the soap and felt the smoothness left behind on my skin. As the last thing I did in the shower, I lathered my sweet strawberry scented shampoo into my hair. I made sure that I covered every centimeter of my hair before rinsing it. Once I was satisfied with my cleaning job on myself, I turned the shower off and got changed. I put on dark jeans, a white sweater, and silver ballet flats along with a silver heart necklace. I quickly blow-dried my hair, which made it all fluffy.

Once I was situated with my appearance, I headed downstairs and into the kitchen to have breakfast. I was in the mood for making something really good, so I gathered all the ingredients I needed to cook French toast. I mixed all the ingredients I needed to make the coating in a bowl, while the griddle was warming up. Once it was heated enough, I dipped the bread slices into the coating and put them on the griddle. After I flipped them and they were done cooking, I put powdered sugar on and went to the table to eat. It was the best French toast that I've ever had. Because of good it was, I savored every bite of it and ate slowly. Once I took the last mouth watering bite, I went to wash the dishes, but got interrupted by a knock on the door.

I walked out of the small kitchen towards the door and opened it to see Edward. I took in his breath taking appearance; light blur button down shirt with the first couple of buttons undone and sleeves tolled up to his elbows paired with dark jeans. I looked up to his angular, smiling face, which caused a big grin spread across my face. I saved the best feature of his for last, his mesmerizing, emerald green eyes. I stared deeply into them, getting lost because of his dazzling ability. I don't know how long I was lost in his eyes, but it felt like a pretty long time until Edward got me out of his trance with his velvet voice.

"Hello, my beautiful Bella," he greeted me like always. He says that every time he greets me, but yet I still find myself blushing each time. It's hard to get over the fact that I'm his and he's mine and that he thinks I'm beautiful.

"Hi, Edward," I greeted him. It's not as sweet and loving as his greeting to me, but words can't describe him. If I greeted him by describing him, it would come out cheesy and embarrassing.

"Well, Bella, I hate to do this, but everyone is waiting in the car for this shopping trip," he informed me. I groaned when he said shopping; I still hate it. Even though Alice and Rosalie have taken me on numerous shopping trips with them, I still dread it.

"Alright, let's get this over with," I groaned. Edward held out his hand, which I gladly took. We walked over to his Volvo and it turned out that Edward and I got the front while Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were squished in the back. They somehow all managed to fit, which I thought would be very tough with Emmett and his huge muscles and body.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice exclaimed as soon as I got in the car.

"Hi, Alice," I responded with excitement, but not nearly as much as Alice.

"Are you ready for our super, fantastic shopping trip?" She asked me, enthusiasm pouring over every single word. In reply, I just groaned, they all know that I absolutely dread shopping trips.

"You know I hate shopping, so why to you have to drag me along?" I whined, but was quite curious to hear her answer.

"Yeah, why do you have to drag Jasper, Edward, and me along too?" Emmett's booming voice demanded an answer from Alice.

"Well, because I assume you want to be with your girlfriends and so you can carry our bags," she replied while rushing through the last part. "As for Bella, we want to spend time with our best friend, she needs new clothes, and she only had two weeks left in Forks." I found myself laughing at her second reason until she said her last reason. I instantly became sad and I stole a glance at Edward and he looked tense and upset; that was why we tried not to mention it.

"Okay, okay, I'll agree to this shopping trip only because of the last reason," I told her. A huge smile spread across her face and she started clapping her hands. Alice can be such a little girl at times.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun! Edward, put the radio on loud!" She ordered. This is going to be a long, but hopefully fun filled ride.

XXX

We finally arrived at Port Angeles where Edward just effortlessly parallel parked between two cars. He turned the keys to turn off the engine and faced me with a crooked grin while the others for out of the car.

"Are you ready?" he asked and I just stared into his eyes.

"Almost," I said. With a boost of confidence, I leaned over towards him and kissed him. I caught a glance at his confused and then shocked face, but it didn't take long for him to respond. It lasted a long time until we had to pull away for air.

"Okay, now I'm ready," I told him once I caught my breath, and then I got out of the car before he could say anything. It took him a while to get out of the car; he was still confused and shocked.

Once he was out, we walked over to where everyone else was standing. Alice and Rosalie looked like they were in a deep conversation while Emmett and Jasper were standing to the side tolling their eyes. Edward and I walked over to Jasper and Emmett to see what Alice and Rosalie were talking about because we didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

"Hey, what are Alice and Rosalie talking about, they look like they're in s deep conversation?" I questioned them.

"Oh, they are planning out what stores we are going to," Jasper told Edward and me.

"Yeah, it's such a big decision," Emmett told us with sarcasm leaking from every word, and then laughed. Jasper, Edward, and I joined in on the laughter. Edward's musical chuckle stood out from everyone's laugh; I could listen to it all day long.

"You guys, its time for shopping!" Both Alice and Rosalie yelled. All four of us groaned and walked towards Alice and Rosalie. When we reached them, Alice grabbed Jasper's hand while Rosalie grabbed Emmett's and they dragged them into a store. Edward and I laughed at Emmett and Jasper's shocked and then pleading faces.

"Come on, love, let's go before they come back and drag us," Edward said and he took my hand. We started walking down the sidewalk and turned into the store Emmett and Jasper got dragged into by Rosalie and Alice. We quickly spotted the four of them standing in a corner waiting for us. We walked up to them and Alice let out a sigh.

"What took you so long? You're always the last two here," Alice told us.

"It's because they spend all their time making out," Emmett joked, but I still felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"We do not spend all our time making out," I defended.

"Then what do you call what you did in the car?" Emmett asked. Once again, I felt the blood flood into my cheeks, but this time it was crimson.

"Uhh…what do you call it, Edward?" I turned to face him, glad that the attention was on him and not me.

"Uhh…kissing?" he said, but it sounded more like a question. Everyone laughed at Edward and me; apparently it was really funny to them.

"No, that was definitely a make out session," Rosalie said. I blushed for the third time in the past two minutes. I looked at Edward and I saw him blushing! I've never seen him blush before; it was very odd to see him like that.

"Oh yeah, like you and Emmett don't have them all the time," Edward shot back and for a second, Emmett was silent.

"Alright, alright, we can discuss people's make out sessions later. For now, let's just go shopping," Alice said; getting frustrated because we weren't shopping yet. Jasper just stood next to her, trying to calm her down; he is always so quiet and conservative.

"Sorry, Alice," Rosalie apologized; you could tell that she was actually mad at herself for wasting her "valuable" shopping time.

"It's okay. Bella, you come with Rose and me, we are going to get so many clothes while the guys follow us and tell us how hot we look and then carry our bags for us!" Alice explained with a lot of enthusiasm. Then, she grabbed my hand and led me towards the dresses.

"Alice, why are we getting dresses?" I asked, completely confused as to why we would be getting dresses.

"Because I don't think you have any dresses in your wardrobe and you always need at least one," she explained.

"Alice, I don't want a dress!" I practically yelled, but I stopped myself from yelling because I realized that we were in a store and it would draw attention to us because we would be yelling a store full of people.

"Bel-la," Alice whined, drawing out the two syllables. "Please! Just think of it as a going away present!" Alice was trying to convince me even more than usual; she must be up to something…

"Fine," I caved. I walked to the dress rack with Alice and Rosalie, they boys trailing behind.

"No, no, no, boys. You can't see us in these dresses," Alice stopped them from coming.

"Why not?" Edward and Emmett asked, clearly hurt. Jasper just looked at Alice with a confused expression, which I'm sure mine mimicked.

"Because," Alice replied.

"Because why?" Emmett asked.

"Because of girl stuff."

"Like?"

"Emmett, you, Jasper, and Edward can go somewhere besides this store that will be more fun for you," Rosalie ordered.

"Fine, call our cell phones if you need us," Jasper said and took Edward and Emmett out of the store.

"Alright, they're gone; we can dress shop now," Alice said, excited that we could shop now. Alice and Rosalie started looking through the racks immediately. I was about to start looking when Alice shrieked my name, pushed me into a dressing room, and threw a dress at me.

I changed quickly, not even looking at the dress until I was completely changed. When I turned to the mirror, I gasped; the dress was absolutely beautiful. The midnight blue contrasted with my albino skin perfectly. The dress hugged my curves and was tied tight around my bust where a bow was. The spaghetti straps were about an inch thick while the tight fit dress stopped an inch or two above my knee. I stepped out of the dressing room so Alice and Rosalie could see it. When they looked at me, huge grins spread across their faces.

"Oh. My. God," They said simultaneously.

"Bella, you look so beautiful!" Alice yelled while my cheeks flushed a little.

"No, Alice, she looks _hot_," Rosalie told Alice, amazed. I felt my blush become deeper; but now, my face is probably a dark red.

"Thanks you guys," I said sincerely. I really like it when they complement me and actually mean it; it just makes me feel so much better about myself. I know that I'm still a plain Jane, but maybe some people actually like that.

"Bella, we are so buying you that no matter what you say. Rose and I are going to go find shoes for you, come meet us when you are done changing and bring your dress," Alice informed me. I just nodded before heading back into the dressing room.

Once I was changed, I grabbed my dress and headed over to where Alice and Rosalie were, already with a pile of boxes of shoes waiting for me. As soon as I reached them, Alice shoved shoes into my hands so I could try them on. I opened the box and stared in shock. They were silver two inch heels. Glitter was sparkling every time I moved the shoe. I tried them on and they fit perfectly, now the next step: trying to walk in them. I stood up and took my first step in them cautiously. I was able to walk down and back this aisle of shoes while tripping only once. I took off the beautiful shoes and put them carefully back in the box.

"Here, Bella, try on the next pair," Rosalie said, handing me another box, but this time, I didn't take it.

"Sorry, I'm not trying on anymore shoes, I love the ones I just tried on," I said. I was amazed that I just said that because I normally try on and buy whatever Alice and Rosalie tell me to.

"Wow, Bella, I'm proud of you. I think I rubbed off on you during all of our shopping trips," Alice told me smugly.

"Whatever, Alice, let's just buy these," I replied. Rosalie and Alice just laughed at me while we went up to the register. Despite my efforts, Alice wound up paying for me. We walked to other stores after calling the boys and informing that we were going to keep on shopping buy ourselves; I'm sure they were happy that they didn't have to shop. We also told them that we would meet up again for lunch and then go to a movie afterwards.

X X X

By the time we were done shopping, we had at least five bags each. We decided that it would be better to stop at the Volvo to drop our bags off before we head over to McDonald's for lunch because we didn't want to carry all our bags and we didn't want to bring them inside where they could get dirty and possibly stolen. Once we reached the car, we quickly filled the whole trunk with all of our bags.

We walked the four blocks it took to get to McDonald's in comfortable silence, well mainly I did. Rosalie and Alice were talking animatedly, because they were all hyped up from the shopping trip. I just wanted to see Edward, I know it's only been a few hours since I last saw him, but it feels like it's been forever. The minutes keep on going by slower and slower, the longer it is since I've seen him. I've never felt this way before, not even with James. Edward is what keeps me living, he makes me want to take every breath I take; he's my life. I can't stand being away from him, I don't know how I'm going to cop without him when I go back to Phoenix. I sighed; realizing that soon I will have to be without him for possibly a year, unless I visit Forks for Thanksgiving or Christmas, or maybe during Spring Break.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, her voice and eyes were full of nothing but concern.

"Yeah, why?" I was actually confused; I have no clue why she's so concerned. I didn't trip and fall without realizing it or walk into something and hit my head, did I?

"Because you were walking slow, with your head down and a sad expression on your face," Rosalie answered for Alice.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking of something, I had no clue I was worrying you guys," I apologized; realizing that my dwelling on leaving was really concerning Alice and Rosalie.

"What were you thinking about?" Rose asked curiously.

"Yeah, what were you thinking about that made you so worried and sad? I don't think I've ever seen you that sad, except for when you were worried after your little fight with Edward," Alice added.

I let out a sigh and then said, "I was just thinking about how much I'll miss everyone when I go back to Phoenix," It was practically true, I was only thinking about Edward then, but I'll miss everyone else too.

"Aww, Bella we'll miss you too!" Alice replied.

"Yeah, Bella, we won't have as much fun without you," Rosalie added to Alice's thought.

"Oh, come on you guys, you'll still have fun, unlike me because I have to go back to Phoenix where I have no friends; everyone thinks I'm invisible, and I have to deal with my ex-boyfriend," I told them, all the bad things besides missing the Cullens and Hales just occurred to me then. Now, I really don't want to go back to Phoenix; it's going to be worse than it originally was before I came here for the summer.

"Bella, you know it's not going to be that bad; we'll all keep in touch with you, especially Edward," Alice assured me.

"Yeah, everything will be fine, but can we please stop talking about it now because we are here and the boys are right at the door," Rosalie informed Alice and me. If she didn't say that, I wouldn't have known we were here. We walked up to the three of them, ready to eat after our long, exhausting shopping spree.

"Hey, girls!" Emmett greeted us when we reached them, in his loud, booming voice that I'm sure everyone outside McDonald's could hear.

"Hi," we said in union.

"How was your shopping trip?" Edward asked politely.

"It was super fantastic and awesome!" Alice said while Rosalie just said it was fun.

"I on the other hand thought it was dreadful and exhausting," I told them. All three of them laughed; Emmett's obnoxious laugh, Jasper's quiet chuckle, and Edward's sweet, musical laughter.

Once they were done laughing, Jasper finally spoke, "Come on, I'm sure you're hungry after your shopping trip with Alice." With that, Emmett ran inside and Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper followed behind him. Edward intertwined our hands, but instead of walking in, he just led me to the side of the building.

"Edward, what are you doing? We don't want to be accused of making out again," I told him once we stopped walking.

"Maybe that's what I want to do," Edward told me. I don't know what got into him, he usually isn't like this. Maybe it just occurred to him that I'm leaving soon, so he wants to make the most of it. Before I could say anything, he started kissing me, I, of course, responded without a minute's hesitation.

"I missed you, Bella," Edward said once we pulled away.

"Edward, it's only been a few hours, but I missed you too," I told him.

"Alright, let's go eat and hopefully they won't accuse us for something we actually did."

We walked into McDonald's, ordered our food, and went to the table where everyone else was sitting. I sat down next to Alice and Rosalie and Edward sat down next to Jasper and Emmett.

"Hi, Bella, hi, Edward," Alice said once we were situated.

"Hi," I replied, speaking to everyone, not just Alice.

"Hello," Edward's velvety voice said to everyone.

Throughout lunch, we talked about a lot of things, mostly funny stories from out past again. Everything everyone said was hilarious; I don't think I've laughed that much in forever. I've never had any friends that I could laugh with. Instead of laughing with friends, I was getting laughed at.

Once we were done lunch, we headed out to the Volvo, so we could drive to the movies. The ride was quiet except for when we were deciding on what movie to see; with my disliking, we chose a scary movie. After we arrived, got our tickets, and were in the theater, we chose our seats; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, me, and then Edward.

It didn't take long for me to get scared once the movie started. I did notice the electric current through me more than normal when I'm around Edward, probably because we were in the dark, but I was too scared to do anything about it. I was screaming so much along with Alice, Rosalie, and all the other girls in the theater. I kept grabbing on to Edward and he was holding me tightly. I'm sure that I was probably hurting him with my death grip, but as always, he was being a gentleman and didn't say anything. This movie was the scariest movie I've ever seen. I'll probably end up having nightmares about it for weeks. Once the movie was finally over, I was relieved and I reluctantly let go of Edward.

"Bella, are you okay, you look a little pale," Edward's concerned and worried voice asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just a little scared," I told him.

"Are you sure?" Obviously, he want' convinced but I told him the truth, I was just a little scared.

"Edward, I'm sure. Will you please stop worrying?"

"Sorry, Bella, I just don't sorry for want anything to ever happen to you. You are the most important thing in my life."

"Am I more important than your piano?" I asked; remembering that he once told me that it was very important to him. "Which you still haven't played for me yet."

"Yes, you are more important than my piano, and I will play it soon for you."

"Good," I said and laughed which Edward joined in.

We walked out of the theater and back to the car with everyone else. Emmett kept saying what a great movie it was the whole car ride home. When we arrived at my house, Edward walked me to the door, helping me carry my bags and said a quick goodnight.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning the house, doing laundry, and reading. Eventually, Charlie will be home, so I have to make dinner, and I won't be as bored. When Charlie got home, we had dinner and then I actually watched TV with Charlie because I was extremely bored. There was a knock on the door during the middle of a sports game, so I answered it, knowing that Charlie wouldn't want to get up during a game. I answered the door and I was in complete shock, which then turned into anger.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

**OMG! i am really really really for the long wait! well, i hope you liked this chapter and i will try to get this chapter up sooner because of the cliffy i have!! thanks, read and review please!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Oh. My. God. 51 total reviews!!! Wow, I am sooo happy! I know that like a lot of stories have more reviews than that, but I think it's awesome! Haha. Okay, next chapter:**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 14**

I stood in shock staring at him, waiting impatiently for his answer. I can't believe he had the nerve to show up here, especially at this time.

"Bella, I missed you, is it a problem to come visit your girlfriend when you miss her?" hi arrogant voice said, attempting to sound seductive.

"Yeah, it is, especially when I'm not your girlfriend and you shouldn't even know where I live," I snapped, completely mad and frustrated with the fact that he came here.

"Bella, you know you want me back; everyone wants me."

"Yeah, everyone but me," I informed him confidently. I don't know where all of this confidence has come from, but it sure is helping me. I slammed the door in his face and started walking away.

"This won't be the last time you'll see me! I will get you back!" he yelled just loud enough for me to hear and not Charlie, because he was too engrossed in the game, before I went up the stairs.

"I'm going up, Charlie, goodnight," I said before heading up the stairs realizing that I should say goodnight to him.

"Night," his monotone voice said.

I started heading up the stairs, still fuming mad about James. I don't know how he possibly thought it would be okay if he showed up at my dad's house in Forks at eleven o'clock; who would do that? What makes it even worse is that he's here with Victoria, his current _girlfriend_, and he's trying to _get back together_ with me. He is just a cheat and a jerk; he's nothing like Edward. Edward would never do what James did, he's too much of a gentleman; certainty not a cheat and a jerk. James better not come back, but just in case, I should stay with Edward, whether we're at his house, or at mine.

When I reached my room, I was too furious to sleep, so I grabbed my old personal CD player and played the CD that was in there. The CD ended up being the one that Phil gave me; it was tock and loud. This should get my mind off of James easily. I focused all my attention on the music; listening to the different instruments and rhythms. It didn't take too long for me to fall into unconsciousness.

Tangled in the cords from my CD player, music blaring in my ears, I woke up with a headache. Groggily, I untangled myself, turned off the music and took the headphones off my ears. I sat up, head spinning and stumbled into the bathroom. I went straight to the small medicine cabinet and took out some Advil. The pills slid down my throat smoothly along with the water that I got from the sink. Looking in the mirror, I saw my horrendous hair; it was sticking in all directions, knotted completely through. I hopped into the shower right away, fixing the mess I am. I pulled on my clothes when I was finished in the shower, and then went on to taming my unruly hair. Once I was successful, the loud rumbling in my stomach alerted me that it was time for breakfast.

Stumbling down the stairs, my head still throbbed. I have to remember to never fall asleep again with my headphones and music on. I was not in the mood to make anything, so I grabbed a bowl and poured milk and cereal into it. I ate slowly, each time I chewed, it affected my head; it would throb and pound harder. Obviously, the Advil didn't work; I guess I'll just have to deal with my pounding head until the headache's gone.

Once I actually finished my painful breakfast, I took the bowl and spoon to the sink. Running the warm water in the sink, mixing it in with the soap, I lathered the bowl and spoon in the sudsy water. Taking them out of the sink, I managed to splash water on myself. Grabbing the towel I was going to use to dry the dishes off with, I whipped off my shirt, and then went on to dry off the dishes.

I kept wondering what I was going to do today, because I knew I was going to do something with the Cullens and Hales; I haven't spent a day without them. Yesterday, they never told me what we were going to do today, so I'm clueless. We could do anything today, even though there isn't much to do in Forks, they always find something fun and entertaining to do.

Just then, the phone rang, I answered it eagerly, expecting it to be either Alice or Edward.

"Hello?" The enthusiasm was clear in my voice when I spoke.

"Hey, Bells," the voice on the other end said. I recognized the voice right away, but it was the velvet or high pitched voice I was expecting, instead, it was Jacob's husky voice.

"Hi, Jacob," I said less enthusiastically than before because I don't want him to cause trouble again. I definitely don't want to go through the same torture that I went through the last couple of times I spoke to him.

"Jeez, Bella, don't sound so excited to talk to me," he replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just that I was expecting it to be someone else on the phone."

"Oh, well, I was just calling to see if you wanted to come down to La Push today. Maybe we can go to First Beach or just hand out wherever, it doesn't matter to me."

"Jake, I would love to, but I already have plans for today," I told him even though that was technically a lie. I don't have plans yet, but I should soon.

"Oh, come on, Bella, I've only seen you like once! Please hang out with me," he pleaded. Towards the end of his sentence, he was practically yelling; it killed my head.

"Jake, I'm sorry, but can you please not yell. I have a major headache and you're making it worse right now."

"Oh my god, Bella, I'm so sorry. I had no clue, please don't hate me!" Jacob sounded so worried and it made me feel so guilty for not hanging out with him. Jacob is practically family and who blows off their family?

"It's fine, really. Listen, I'm going to see if I can get out of these plans okay?"

"Sure, sure," he replied, using his phrase that he uses all the time, over and over again.

"Alright, I'll call you back when I have an answer for you. Bye," I told him.

"Bye, Bella let me know soon," he said and we both hung up.

As if on cue, the phone rang again. This time, it has to be either Alice or Edward because no one else calls the house except for them and occasionally the Blacks.

"Hello?" I asked super enthusiastic this time.

"Hey, Bella!" A high pitched voice yelled with enough enthusiasm for ten people. Of course, it was Alice, who else would it be?

"Hi, Alice!" I yelled back, still not matching her energy level, but it was still energetic.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do today? Do you want to just hang out at my house? I think that's what everyone wants to do after yesterday." I couldn't help but agree with everyone, but I told Jake I would see if I could come down to La Push.

"Alice, that sounds great, but I've hung out with you guys like everyday and I really need to catch up with the Blacks," I told her with all honesty.

"Oh, well that's fine with me. I guess we all forgot that you've known the Black's your whole life. But, maybe you should talk to Edward first; you know what happened last time." She didn't seem mad that I was going to be with Jacob instead of with her and everyone else, so that made me feel a little better. But, I have no clue how Edward will react, but I know that I need to tell him and not have Alice tell him.

"Yeah, I was planning on doing that. Can you get him for me?" I asked her while getting a little nervous.

"Sure, hold on a second" she said and I heard her yell to Edward. I could actually hear their whole conversation because they were talking so loud and I guess Alice was holding the phone close to her.

"What now, Alice?" Edward asked her clearly annoyed. I guess she always bugs him when she tells for him. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my lips because of all the things I was imagining going on between Alice and Edward when I'm not there.

"Oh, I just wanted to give you another makeover," Alice joked, but I realized that she said another, so she must have given him one before. Man, I wish I could have seen that in action.

"Alice, no," Edward said sternly.

"Relax, Edward, I was just joking, but I will give you one if you want." I could just picture Alice standing there with her devilish grin on.

"No, I don't want one. So, what did you want then?"

"Oh, Bella's on the phone and she wants to talk to you," Alice told him more serious than she was before. I hope Edward doesn't hear the seriousness in her voice and thinks that something is wrong.

"Oh. Give me the phone!" he yelled clearly excited. Obviously, he had no clue that I could hear every single word they were saying, because he usually doesn't seem that excited about talking on the phone with me.

"Okay, lover boy. Talk to the girl who you won't stoop thinking about or talking about for one second," Alice teased. I could tell that she didn't know that I could hear their conversation either because she would have never told me that Edward doesn't stop thinking or talking about me for one second.

"Oh, well you're worse with Jasper. By the way, I think he's tired of waiting for you in you're room."

"Shut up, Edward. You know he's not there."

"Sure…now just give me the phone."

I heard the phone pass over and foot steps walking away. Then, I heard a velvet voice start talking.

"Hello, Bella," Edward greeted me, and I swooned over, but I realized that I had to reply back by teasing him. I never have anything to tease him about, so I must seize this opportunity.

"Hey, Edward, did you finally stop thinking about me? Oh and how was that make over you had with Alice?" I asked him smugly, letting him know that I heard the whole conversation.

"Oh no, you hear that whole conversation," instead of it being a question, he stated it.

"Yes, and it was very entertaining," I stated.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, I'm sure you didn't call to tease me," he changed the subject.

"No, that's not why I called," I said getting more and more cautious. I sighed and was about to begin, but Edward started talking.

"What is it, Bella? You know you can tell me anything," he sincerely said, but I could sense a bit of nervousness in his voice. He had no clue what got me worried, he probably thinks its something really bad.

"It's nothing too bad," I started, hoping to clam him down even though he probably won't be calm when I tell him what I'm going to do today. "It's just that I was wondering if you would mind if I go to the Blacks today. I really need to spend time with them because I've known them forever and I've only seen Jacob like once since I got here. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you, but I need to see them at least one more time before I leave and-" By now, I was babbling and I was glad Edward interrupted me.

"Bella, it's fine. I completely understand; they're you family friends. Go ahead and visit them," he told me. I was surprised that he was that calm, I was expecting him to be a little mad. I knew he would understand though; he's just an understanding person.

"Thanks, Edward, I really appreciate it," I said a little loudly, which cause my head to pound. "Ow!"

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot that I shouldn't talk loud because of my headache," I explained.

"Are you sure you want to go anywhere with your headache? I mean if you can't speak too loud without it hurting, imagine what it will be like around other people." Edward was being so kind; I love him so much. He does have a valid point, but I can't blow off Jacob again.

"Edward, I think I'll be fine. Besides if I call him back and tell him I can't go because I have a headache, then he'll think I'm lying like I did last time."

"Alright, Bella, if you think so, but can you do me one favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you please call me when you get home, that way I know you're okay?"

"Of course, Edward. I would love to keep talking, but I have to go now. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

We both hung up the phone at the same moment. That went better than I thought. Now, I hope that my day with Jacob isn't that bad like it was when I went to apologize to him.

**Edward's POV**

I awoke this morning thinking of Bella like I always do. She is such a beautiful person, inside and out; I don't know what I did to deserve her. This has been by far the best summer I've ever had; I don't want it to end at all. It's going to be so torturous when Bella goes back to Phoenix. I will miss her so bad, which will cause me to not be myself. Actually, I was never myself until I met Bella; she completes me. And, all my thoughts revolve around her, so it will impossible for me to survive without her.

I sighed and tried to get my thoughts about Bella leaving out of my head; I can think about that in one week and six days when she's actually leaving. I sat up groggily and slowly made my way to the shower. I took a long shower because it felt extra soothing for some reason. I got out of the shower, got changed, and attempted to make my wild hair somewhat tame; it wouldn't work, it kept falling back into my eyes. Frustrated, I gave up and made my way downstairs for breakfast. Making my way to the kitchen, I noticed Alice talking fast on the phone and Emmett playing video games. Carlisle had already left for work and Esme was in the kitchen. Obviously, I was the last one up, like always.

"Good morning, Edward," Esme greeted me sweetly.

"Morning, Esme," I murmured. I'm not much of a morning person as Esme already knows, so she doesn't expect me to talk much in the morning.

"There's a muffin on the counter if you want it, and I'm making coffee right now," Esme informed me.

"Alright, thanks," I replied.

I trudged over to the counter, grabbed a muffin, leaned against the counter, and started eating it. Having something in my stomach woke me up a little bit, but I won't be fully awake until I have my coffee.

"Here you go, Edward" Esme said and put a cup of coffee sown on the counter next to me.

"Thanks," I said and took a sop of the coffee. It instantly rejuvenated me, by making more awake. I continued eating until I got interrupted by Alice yelling for me.

"What now, Alice?" I asked irritated. I didn't feel like dealing with her right now; I haven't even finished my breakfast.

"Oh, I just wanted to five you another makeover," she replied. I became furious; I don't want her to give me a makeover. She gave me one when I was five and it was horrendous.

"Alice, no," I replied sternly. I am not dealing with that horror again.

"Relax, Edward, I was just joking, but I will give you one if you want," that evil little pixie said and it sounded like her voice was getting louder, so she was probably walking towards the kitchen.

"No, I don't want one. So, what did you want then?" I asked her curiously, but still a little annoyed.

"Oh, Bella's on the phone and she wants to talk to you."

"Oh. Give me the phone!"

"Okay, lover boy. Talk to the girl who you won't stoop thinking about or talking about for one second," Alice teased me and by now, she was leaning in the doorway.

"Oh, well you're worse with Jasper. By the way, I think he's tired of waiting for you in you're room," I replied but was completely joking about the last part.

"Shut up, Edward. You know he's not there." Alice was clearly annoyed, but it felt good annoying her for a change.

"Sure…now just give me the phone." Alice handed me the phone and I took it eagerly.

"Hello, Bella," I greeted my beautiful angel. I tried not to sound as excited as I am right now, but still show that some eagerness. I didn't want her to know that I thought about her every single millisecond of the day, which might make her think I'm obsessed with her. I most certainty am not obsessed with her, I am in love with her deeply.

"Hey, Edward, did you finally stop thinking about me? Oh and how was that makeover you had with Alice?" Bella teased me smugly. I can not believe my ears. Bella must have heard that whole conversation I just had with Alice. That is not good at all; I didn't want her to know about any of that until I confessed it to her.

"Oh no, you hear that whole conversation," I accused her, but you could hear in my voice that I was horrified. Obviously, my accusing of her eavesdropping did not come out strong at all.

"Yes, and it was very entertaining," my love's voice admitted over the phone. At least I madder her happy with what she overheard because I always want her to be happy.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, I'm sure you didn't call to tease me," I quickly changed the subject.

"No, that's not why I called," Bella said, but she now sounded serious and a little nervous.

"What is it, Bella? You know you can tell me anything," I said, expressing my love for her, but I was becoming a little nervous and worried about what she was going to tell me.

"It's nothing too bad," she started and I felt a little better knowing it was nothing extremely bad. "It's just that I was wondering if you would mind if I go to the Blacks today. I really need to spend time with them because I've known them forever and I've only seen Jacob like once since I got here. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you, but I need to see them at least one more time before I leave and-" By now, she was rambling and I let her go on because I was still in shock and mad at the mention of Jacob's name. That mongrel probably quilted Bella into spending the day with him even after I told him to stay away from her. I finally caught control of myself to interrupt Bella's babbling.

"Bella, it's fine. I completely understand; they're you family friends. Go ahead and visit them," I reluctantly said. But, despite my likings, the Blacks are her family friends and it would be rude not to visit them- I guess me letting her spend time with Jacob shows how much I truly love her.

"Thanks, Edward, I really appreciate it," her angelic voice said sincerely and a little bit louder. "Ow!"

"Bella, are you okay?" I questioned her, voicing my concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot that I shouldn't talk loud because of my headache," she explained to me.

"Are you sure you want to go anywhere with your headache? I mean if you can't speak too loud without it hurting, imagine what it will be like around other people." I told her and I was glad that there was actually a legitimate reason for Bella not to visit Jacob.

"Edward, I think I'll be fine. Besides if I call him back and tell him I can't go because I have a headache, then he'll think I'm lying like I did last time," she reasoned and I realized that she was right. And, if she did that, then Jacob would get mad at her and then he might hurt her. After going through that in my head, I realized that the only way to keep Bella safe was to le her go, despite how much I don't want her too.

"Alright, Bella, if you think so, but can you do me one favor?" I asked her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you please call me when you get home, that way I know you're okay?"

"Of course, Edward. I would love to keep talking, but I have to go now. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella." I told her and we both hung up.

I sighed; this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**i hope you liked that chapter, i know there wasn't much too it, but there will be a lot going on in the next chapter which i will try to get to you a lot faster than i did with this chapter. so, please reveiw and i just wanted to let you all know that i really appriciate all the reviews that i'm getting and even if you didn't review, thanks for even reading my story!!!! okay, i will try to update a lot quicker for chapter 15!!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating quickly like I said I would! Please forgive me!!! Anyways, only 3 reviews last chapter…it's not that good, but I'm fine with it. I guess this chapter just has to be really good to make up for that. Thanks for the reviews though, and thanks for reading!**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 15**

Bella's POV

Driving slowly in the rusty old truck, I turned the corner and parked outside Jacob's house. The small, square house was quite cute, but I don't think I could stand living in such a small house. I hopped out of the truck and slowly walked up the driveway so I wouldn't make a fool out of myself with my clumsiness. I climbed the porch steps and was about to knock on the door, but it was swung open by six foot two Jacob. Right away, he attacked me in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Bella, I've missed you!" he greeted me while I was still trapped in his beat hug. I tried to greet him back, but all my words got caught up in my throat because my air supply was basically gone because of the amount of pressure Jacob was putting on me right now.

"Jake…I can't…breathe…" I managed to choke out, but it was barely audible.

"Oh, sorry, Bella!" he apologized and released me. "I forgot that you were so small," he teased and laughed at me. "What are you, five foot?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Jake. As a matter of fact, I am five foot four," I responded and had the urge to stick my tongue out at him, but I know it would be childish so I didn't.

"Sure, sure…Come on, let's go inside and figure out what we're going to do." I followed him into his living room. Up against one wall was a love seat that looked as if it was crushing the wall, but it wasn't. There was a teeny tiny TV up against the wall that was parallel to the love seat and table cramped in the middle. IT doesn't seem like much for one room, but cramped in this room, it's over-bearing. Jacob led me to the sofa where he sat down which left little room for me, but I squeezed in there anyways. It was a very tight fit, but I managed even though I was squished like peanut butter and jelly between Jacob and the arm of the couch.

"Alright, Bella, what do you want to do today?" Jacob asked me with a combination of enthusiasm and curiosity.

"I don't know, anything's fine with me," I said and shrugged.

"Okay, well I'll just name a few things and you can choose from them. Let's see, we can go to First Beach, we could-" I cur him off because I figured out what I wanted to do and I didn't want to do anything but that.

"I want to go to First Beach!" I yelled with so much energy and I don't even know why I want to go so bad; I just do.

"Wow, Bella, where'd all that enthusiasm come from?" Jacob laughed at me for being excited to do something with him.

"Shut up, Jake. At least I want to do something with you."

"You're right, I'm surprised that you do after how I reacted to you apology. I didn't think you'd ever forgive me." His head dropped down and he looked so sad, I couldn't stand it.

"Aw, Jake, you should know that I don't hold grudges. Of course I was going to forgive you," I tried to soothe him.

"Yeah, you're right; I don't know what I was thinking. Come on, let's go to the beach!" Jacob grabbed my hand, pulled me off the couch and dragged me out the door. I stumbled when we were descending down the stairs because I was not in control of me fee thanks to Jacob dragging me. I was surprised that I didn't fall at all; I would have thought my clumsiness would be worse now. But, maybe since I wasn't in control of my feet, I'm not affecting them with my clumsiness.

"Jake, stop dragging me! I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself!" I whined. I was really annoyed with him dragging me. It's not that I'm annoyed with him holding my hand; I just don't want him dragging me. Jacob holding my hand doesn't bother me like it would if it was anyone else besides Edward; with Jacob, it's a friendly gesture that I like.

"Yeah, but can you walk by yourself without falling or tripping?" Jacob teased me once again.

"Most of the time," I replied, but I didn't sound that confident.

"I think you mean that most of the time you _do_ fall or trip." I was a little mad, but once Jacob started laughing so did I; I completely forgot that I was mad about his comment.

"Watch it, Jacob, I will find something to tease you about and you'll regret ever teasing me."

"Oh yeah, Bella, I'll be scared to death of you," sarcasm was oozing off of every word Jacob spoke.

"I'm serious, you will regret it." My threat was pretty strong, but I don't think Jacob can take me seriously.

And, I was right because he was laughing when he spoke, "Right, Bella."

"Whatever, let's just drop it and go to the beach."

We walked to the beach in a comfortable silence. Jake was no longer dragging me for which I was grateful. Dirt was swirling in the air after each step we took on the road towards the beach. Sun was beating down on us for a change which made it a great day to visit First Beach. When we reached the end of the road, I stopped to take in the appearance of the beach.

It wasn't like the beaches on the coast; it was a different kind of beautiful. Instead of scorching hot sand underneath your feet, there were rocks. Gray, black, white, beige, brown, and even some purple and red rocks filled the whole area from the road to the water. Small waves were making their way towards the land from the rest of the pure blue water. The sun made the water glisten and sparkle for miles. Cliffs were towering over the water at the opposite section of land from us. I don't know how long I was staring at the beautiful scene in front of me until Jacob spoke, but I had a feeling it was a long time.

"Bella, did you hear me?" He asked somewhat frantically.

"Sorry, Jacob, what did you say?" I didn't hear anything he said, except for him asking if I heard him, so I was really confused.

"I said we should keep walking up towards the water," he repeated to me, saying each word clearly like I was a two year old who couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Oh, okay, let's go then."

We walked by the beach for awhile chatting about random things. Jacob was in the middle of talking about some car he was fixing when I saw them: Victoria and James holding hands walking along the water.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob's voice was full of concern when we asked me that. I realized that I stopped walking and was staring at Victoria and James.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, but can we please leave now?" I asked him.

"Already? I thought you were really excited to come," Jacob was so confused now. If I wasn't worried about Victoria and James right now, I would have found it funny. I was going to explain to Jacob why all of a sudden I wanted to leave, but James and Victoria were now within hearing distance.

"Why hello, Bella," Disgusting James greeted me.

"James, Victoria," I said and nodded towards them.

"Why, Bella, what are you doing here?" Victoria asked me with fake kindness.

"Uh…Bella?" Jacob said before I could answer Victoria's question.

"Oh right! Jacob, this is Victoria and James, I go to school with them back in Phoenix," I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob," Victoria told him kindly.

"It's nice to meet you too," Jacob replied, but something was off in his voice.

"Hello, Jacob," James greeted him.

"Hi."

"So, Bella, why is it that you are here?" Victoria asked me again.

"Just spending the summer with some family." I kept it short and simple, trying not to give her too much information.

"What about you?" I asked pretending like I didn't already know.

"Same as you and I asked James to come along because I couldn't stand spending the summer without him, but of course you wouldn't understand because you don't have a boyfriend."

"Aw, thanks, babe," James said and I couldn't believe him because I knew he didn't care for her since he tried to get me back. I'm surprised that he actually came with Victoria.

"Actually, Victoria, I do understand," I told her.

"How? You don't have a boyfriend," she replied harshly.

"Hey, back off!" Jacob demanded.

"No, Jacob, it's fine," I told him. "And, Victoria, I actually do have a wonderful boyfriend and I know how you would feel I you had to spend the summer without James because I am going to miss my boyfriend so much when I have to go back to Phoenix," I explained to Victoria.

"Let me guess, Jacob is your boyfriend?" She said and looked like she was going to gag.

"No, it's someone else."

"I bet he's worse than this Jacob loser because you don't even deserve him. I honestly don't know what James ever saw in you."

"I don't know, babe," James said to Victoria. He is such a liar; I don't know why I ever dated him.

"Hey, I am not a loser!" Jacob yelled at Victoria.

"Yes you are," James said. "You're just like Bella, no wonder why you are hanging out with each other; you are both losers."

"We are not losers!" Jacob yelled and scared me, but I better calm him down.

"Jake, come on, let's go," I told him and tried to drag him, but he was too heavy and big.

"No, Bella, I can't just leave them here after they insulted both of us!"

"Come on, you want to fight? I know I'll win, so let's get this over with," James told Jacob.

"Alright, let's go," Jacob replied.

Right away, James threw a punch at Jacob, but it didn't faze him at all; he just threw a punch right back at James. Those two were basically wrestling while Victoria and I just watched. Victoria was rooting James on and I watched in horror. I knew that I had to try to stop this so I could get away from James and Victoria. I took a deep breath and hesitantly made my way over to Jacob. I tried pulling him off, but he fought against me. I kept trying and trying until I felt something as hard as metal hit my hand and knock me to the ground with a thud.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled as I lie still on the rocks. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I-I think so," I stuttered.

"Bye, losers!" James and Victoria yelled and walked away laughing.

I tried using both of my hands to get up, but when I put pressure on my left hand, the one James punched, and it killed.

"Crap that hurts!" I said when I put pressure on my hand and winced in pain.

"What hurts, Bella? What hurts?" Jacob was completely frantic right now.

"My hand, my left hand; it's the one James hit," I explained.

"Here, let me help you up." Jacob bent down and grabbed my right hand and helped me up. After some struggling, I made it up.

"Bella, let me see your hand," he demanded while pointing at the hand that was cradled against my chest.

"Jacob, it's fine, I just want to go home."

"No, let me see it. Besides, if you can't put pressure on it then you can't drive."

"Yes I can, and I wouldn't have a way to get home if I couldn't drive anyways."

"Yes, you would have me."

"But you aren't old enough to drive."

"So, I think this would be an exception, so please let me see your hand."

"Fine," I huffed and put my hand out for him to see.

"Thank you. Now, can you bend your fingers?" Jacob asked me. I tried to bend them, but as soon as I did, I winced in pain.

"Ow!" I practically yelled.

"Bella, I think you broke your hand. Let me take you to the hospital," Jacob told me calmly.

"No! Can't you just take me home? I don't want to go to the hospital!" I whined.

"No, Bella, you need someone to look at your hand."

"Can't I go home, call Edward, and then have Carlisle look at it for me?"

"What id he's not home? He's a doctor so he's probably at the hospital."

"Jeez, Jacob, do you have an answer for everything?" I joked.

"I guess so. Come on, let's get you to the hospital," Jacob said.

"Fine," I replied and handed him the keys to the truck.

We walked back to Jacob's house first that way he could tell Billy where he was going to be. When we entered his house, he told me to stay in the living room while he talked to his dad.

"Dad?" Jacob yelled.

"Yes, Jacob?" Billy yelled back while he tolled him wheelchair into the living room.

"Oh, hi, Bella. How are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "How are you?'

"I'm doing quite well. So, Jacob, what is it that you needed?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to take Bella to the hospital because I think she broke her hand," Jacob informed Billy.

"Oh, wow, how'd you do that, Bella?" Billy sounded quite amused, not concerned like I thought he would be.

"Well, we were on the beach and we ran into some people that I knew from school who were visiting family down here and Jacob and one of them for in a fight and when I was trying to stop Jacob, I got punched hard," I explained the best I could without giving away too much details.

"So, Jacob, you did this to Bella?" Billy asked ashamed of his son.

"No, it was the other guy!" Jacob defended himself.

"Oh, well, you better get Bella's hand checked out."

"Yeah, come on, Bella."

"Bye, Billy," I said before we were out the door.

"Bye, Bella," he replied.

Jacob and I go tin the truck, me in the passenger's seat and Jacob in the driver's seat. We road in silence until we were a few minutes away from the hospital, that's when Jacob spoke.

"Bella, I was just wondering why they hated you so much, will you please tell me?" Jacob asked me hesitantly.

"Jake, I really don't want to talk about it," I told him.

"Aw, please tell me."

"Fine, long story short, James cheated on me with Victoria."

"Oh. You know, since the first time Victoria spoke, with her fake kindness, I could tell that you two had some animosity between each other and I just didn't like her."

"Yeah, I never liked her, even before the whole James thing."

"Okay, we're here," Jacob informed me.

"Great, I can get this over with."

We walked into the bright emergency room and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked us sweetly.

"I think that my friend, Bella, broke her hand, so we would like someone to check it out," Jacob told her.

"Okay, just fill out these forms and the doctor will be with you soon," the receptionist told us and I took the forms, headed over to the chairs, and filled out the forms.

While I was waiting, my thoughts kept wondering. I was thinking about whether or not James would return again, what I was going to tell Edward and how he will react when he sees me, and a whole bunch of other things.

"Bella?" Someone asked and pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Carlisle standing in front of me. It figures that Carlisle has to be the doctor that's going to look at my hand. This means that Edward is going to find out what happened soon.

"Hi, Carlisle," I greeted him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, except for my hand, it hurts when I put pressure on it or when I bend my fingers," I told him.

"So, how did this happen?" Carlisle asked me curiously.

"Well, basically, I was with Jacob and he got in a fight with some people I know and I tried to pull Jacob away, but I ended up getting hit."

"And I take it, Edward doesn't know yet?"

"No, not yet," I told him.

"Alright, Bella, come with me so I can look at your hand and Jacob you can stay there," Carlisle instructed us.

I followed Carlisle back into a room so he could look at my hand. He kept asking me to bend my fingers and move it which would cause me to wince in pain each time.

"Bella, you and Jacob are right; you did break your hand. I'm going to get you a brace for it, I'll be right back," Carlisle informed me when he was done inspecting my hand.

"Okay," I replied.

"Oh, before I get it, do you want me to call Edward?" Carlisle asked from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Sure," I told him.

This should be fun, explaining what happened when Edward gets here.

Edward's POV

I was just listening to music in my room when the phone rang. I jumped up to get it, hoping it was Bella.

"Hello?" I asked eagerly when I answered the phone.

"Hello, Edward," Carlisle said. He definitely wasn't the person I expected to be calling, but now I'm curious as to why he's calling.

"Oh, hi, Carlisle," I greeted him.

"Well, Edward, I just wanted to let you know that Bella's in the hospital with me right now," he started. I became frantic. What did Jacob, that _mongrel_, do to have Bella end up in the hospital?

"What? The hospital? Why?" I asked Carlisle with disbelief, but I was still frantic.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad. All that happened was she broke her hand and she wanted me to call you," he explained.

"Okay, I'll be right there," I told Carlisle.

"Okay, see you soon."

I hung up the phone without saying goodbye and ran down the stairs. I was about to open the door when Alice started talking. Stupid Little Energetic Brownnosing Pixie.

"Wow, Edward, was that Bella? Are you seriously that excited to see her that you have to run?" She teased me.

"Shut up, Alice. Bella broke her and, so I'm going down to the hospital to see her," I explained impatiently.

"Oh no, how'd she do that?" Alice was now concerned and frantic like me, but she wasn't nearly as bad as me.

"I don't know, but let's just go," I told her.

The both of us just ran out the house and to the Volvo. Once I got in, I didn't even buckle my seatbelt, but I made sure Alice was in and sped out of the driveway. Once I got on the main road, I sped faster than normal. I usually go about 80 miles per hour, but now, I'm going 100 miles per hour. There were few cars on the road that I had to pass because of their slow speed, so that made it easier for my driving. Each minute that passed felt like an hour to me; I just want to see Bella.

When Alice and I finally arrived at the hospital, I found the closest parking spot available, and then Alice and I raced towards the doors. Once we were inside, we quickly made our way to Bella. When we reached her, I saw that her hand was cradled against her check with a brace on it. I looked at her face and it felt as if the wind was knocked out of me. Even though she is injured, she is still so breathtakingly beautiful. Her deep chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing; I couldn't stop staring into them.

"Ahem," Alice pretended to cough so she could get me out of my trance.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her frantically.

"Yeah, Edward, I'm fine. It's not a big deal and I've had worse anyways," she said and laughed but it wasn't her real laugh; I could tell that she forced it. Bella must be in a lot of pain for her to not laugh because she laughs all the time.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alice asked Bella right when I was about to.

"Yes, I'm fine; it was no big deal, really. Can you please stop fussing about it?" Bella whined, exasperated.

"We will, but how did this happen?" I asked, gesturing to her hand. "Jacob didn't do it, did he?" I practically growled. If he did this to Bella, then he's going to regret it big time, even if it was an accident.

"No, no! Jacob didn't do it," Bella defended him.

"If he didn't do it the how did it happen? Were you having another clumsy moment?" Alice joked. I can't believe she's joking around right now.

"It's kind of a long story." Bella sighed. I could tell that she didn't really want to tell us which I didn't get because I thought she could tell me anything.

'Bella, what is it? Why are you worried about telling me?" I questioned her.

"It's just that it's kind of embarrassing, but it wasn't me being a klutz," she clarified and looked down at her hands when she began explaining. "What happened was Jacob and I were on First Beach and we were probably there for a while. In the middle of a story or something that Jacob was tell me about cars, I saw…James…," Bella paused for a second and I flinched when I heard his name. I thought about saying something, but I decided that I should respect Bella and not interrupt her. "…and Victoria, his girlfriend. Like you probably guessed, Victoria doesn't really like me that much. It all started out fine, the four of us were talking, Victoria with her fake kindness towards me and James trying to flirt with me to get me back."

"Wait, James is trying to get you back?" Alice asked shocked and she once again took the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"Tell us what?" I asked Bella confused and anxious to know what in the world she is talking about. I know that I would remember if she mentioned something about James to me, so if she did have something to tell me about James, then I would have known it.

"Well, last night, James randomly showed up at my house around like eleven o'clock at night and he was trying to get me back," Bella informed us and I saw her shudder at the memory. I can't believe that that creep had the guts to show up at Bella's house and try to get her back after what happened at the grocery store. "So, I just slammed the door in his face, and I heard him say something along the lines of, 'This will not be the last you'll see of me'," Bella explained that nights events to Alice and I. And, luckily, I could tell that she did not want James back at all.

"Bella, how could you not tell us that? That was a big thing that happened." Alice sounded a little hurt. To be honest, I was a little hurt like Alice was. I love her and I know that she loves me, so why wouldn't she tell me tat her ex-boyfriend who broke her heart wanted to get back together with her and that it was bothering her?

"I don't know, Alice. I think I was just preoccupied when I talked to you this morning with the whole Jacob thing."

"So, I'm guessing that's why you didn't tell me too?" I questioned her and I accidentally let some of my hurt show in my voice.

"Oh, Edward, please don't be mad at me! I honestly don't know why I didn't tell you about it. But, I really should have because I know you would have cared and been able to help, and you should know about it," Bella admitted and explained her regret to me. She then got up, walked over to me, and took my hand in her good hand. "I really am sorry, Edward, I don't know what I was thinking, actually, I don't think I was thinking at all because I was so mad."

"Bella, it's okay. I'm just glad that you're alright…well, mostly alright," I sincerely told her.

"Why don't you continue explaining how you broke your hand because we really want to know," Alice told Bella.

"Okay, well Victoria was telling us that she couldn't spend the summer without James and how I wouldn't understand that because I don't' have a boyfriend. Then, I told her I did have one," Bella looked up and smiled at me, which I gratefully returned, "and she thought it was Jacob and I told her it was someone else. And then, Victoria said that he was probably worse than quote 'this Jacob loser,' unquote and she also called me a loser. I didn't have time to defend you because Jacob's temper got in the way and he and James got into a fight. Victoria was just standing there watching while I tried to pull Jacob away. But James ended up missing Jacob and punching me which caused my broken hand. And, Victoria and James just left us, saying, Bye losers!"

I gasped and so did Alice. I couldn't believe how much hatred Victoria had towards sweet, beautiful Bella, and how James could accidentally punch Bella and just leave saying, 'Bye losers!' I was absolutely furious with James and Victoria. What happened to Bella was partially Jacob's fault too; if he didn't let his temper get in the way, then none of this would have happened.

"Bella, I can't believe they did that to you and none of this would have happened if Jacob's temper didn't get in the way. They are so going to regret it," I snarled. I couldn't keep my fury hidden from Bella.

"Yeah, Bella, we'll teach them a lesson and Jasper, Rosalie, and especially Emmett will be more than glad to help us," Alice told Bella.

"You guys please don't do anything too bad. I do hate James and Victoria, but don't do anything too bad because I will have to deal with them when I go back to Phoenix," Bella said and got a little angry and worried towards the end of her statement.

"Oh, don't worry, Bella, we won't do anything too bad, but it will be enough, right, Edward?" Alice questioned me with a devilish smile plastered on her face.

"Right," I backed her up. I already had a plan forming in my mind and I'm sure Alice did too.

"I don't want to know what you two are planning right now," Bella told Alice and me and she looked so cure. "Can I please go home now?"

"Yeah, Bella, let's go."

* * *

**So, did you like it or not? Please review!!! Thanks again for reading! Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving in case I don't update before then!**


	17. Unfortunately, another author's note

**I'm extremely sorry. I know you are all hoping this was the next chapter and I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that its not and that I haven't updated for almost a month. I am so disappointed with myself for not updating, its just i got a major writer's block, it's probably because I know the story is coming close to an end. But, I WILL be continuing the story, don't worry! (well, if your still reading my story and want to keep reading despite my lack of updating) I will eventually update, hopefully it will be a week tops, but I cant promise anything, it all depends on how my brain is; if it's ready to continue writing with good ideas. So, please don't hate me and stop reading this story if u haven't already. I am truly sorry! I'll try my hardest to update soon!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Oh my gosh, I am terribly sorry for taking forever to update! If you read my author's note, you would know that it was because of my writer's block. So, hopefully this chapter is good and you all like it. And, thanks for sticking with me and continuing to read my story after that super long wait!**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 16**

I sat up carefully after a rejuvenating night's sleep. Luckily, I didn't hurt my hand when I was sleeping, or now. Curiously, I checked my alarm clock and I found out it was twelve o'clock. Well, I guess yesterday's drama wore me out more than I thought it would. At least it's over now. I decided I should take a shower now, so I walked over to my toiletries bag. Mid stride, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone after I made it down the stairs and answered it.

"Hi, Bella! What do you want to do today? Do you want to come over? You can actually come over now if you want!" Alice's chirpy voice told me.

"Sure, Alice, I would love to but-"

"But what, Bella? You didn't do anything with us yesterday and now you won't do anything with us today? Everyone-especially Edward-will be mad if you don't come over today." I could tell Alice was really offended, so I rushed to explain myself.

"Alice, I _am_ going to come over," I clarified.

"Oh, then why did you say but?"

"I was getting to that," I said and in my voice you could tell it was obvious. "Like I was trying to say, I just have to get a shower and eat first, because I just woke up like two seconds ago."

On the other end, Alice laughed and then spoke again, "Wow, you and Edward are really alike; you both sleep in extremely late."

"Alright, I'll see you in a little. Bye!" I told Alice, rushing so I could get to her house sooner.

"Bye!"

After a quick shower and breakfast, or lunch, whatever it was, I was on my way to the Cullens house. I cruised down the familiar road, anxious to see the Cullens and Hales. Driving with a broken hand wasn't that hard; it was basically like steering with one hand. Ugh, I'm going to have to deal with Emmett's endless teasing. This is going to be a very long day.

I finally reached the Cullen's house, and I was now knocking on their door.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as soon as she had the door opened. It took her less than a second to open the door after I knocked.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted her back.

"Come on in, Bella, we have a lot to do." She pushed me inside and into the living room where everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor waiting for me. Emmett looked amused while Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie looked serious. This can not be good.

"Hey, Bella, how's your hand? I didn't know you were that fragile," Emmett said while laughing, which deserved a hit on the back of his head from Rosalie and a scolding from Edward.

"Emmett…" Edward said sternly, warning Emmett not to go any further I assumed.

"Sorry, Bella, Edward told him not to tease you, but obviously he didn't listen. I don't even know why Edward bothered because Emmett never listens," Jasper told me.

"It's okay, Jasper, I learned to ignore him," I assured Jasper.

"Yeah, it's best to do that at times."

"Do what?" Emmett asked us curiously.

"Nothing!" Jasper and I answered in unison.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Emmett whined.

"Emmett, you don't want to know," Edward told him.

"Please?"

"Seriously, Em, you don't want to know," Rosalie tried to convince him to let it drop.

"Why does everyone know but me?"

"Because, my dear brother, we all listen and pay attention," Alice told him. "Now stop whining, we have to get to business."

"What business?" I asked anyone who was willing to answer.

"Teaching James and Victoria a lesson," Edward stated simply like it was something they normally do.

"Oh. How many times have you done this before?"

"Just a couple of times, but that only happens if someone messes with any of us," Jasper assured me.

"Oh, okay."

"Bella, you can sit down," Edward told me and I realized that I was the only one standing. I sat down on the floor next to Edward so we could get started doing whatever Alice wanted us to do. I could already tell that she was the mastermind of the plan that I have yet to be informed about.

"Okay, so Bella, we are going to need your help a lot because you are the only one who knows them, so hopefully you know a lot about them," Alice told me.

"I should be able to help depending on what you need to know, because I don't know much about Victoria," I explained to them and for some reason Emmett burst out laughing. Everyone just stared at them wondering what in the world caused him to start laughing.

"Sorry…it's just that when I hear the name Victoria, it makes me think of Victoria's Secret and then for some reason I just start laughing," he informed us, which caused us all to stare at him in bewilderment. I mean, seriously, who would think that just hearing her name? Obviously Emmett would.

"Completely ignoring Emmett's outburst and comment," Alice started, "Bella, I'm going to ask you questions and Rosalie will write down your answers. The boys might ask some questions too, depending on if I asked what they want to know or if they think of things I left out that will be helpful," she explained, and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Is this like going to be a quiz on James and Victoria?" I questioned them.

"Basically," Edward answered.

"Okay, first question: Who in you school was 'Little Miss Popular' who all the boys wanted to date?" Alice asked me.

"Besides Victoria?" I double checked.

"Yes."

"Well, it was like a group of three people, Victoria, Lexi, and Michelle," I told them.

"Okay, but for what we're going to do, we need to know who James would like the most and their last name."

"It would probably be Lexi and her last name is Smith. So, why do you need to know that if you're trying to teach them a lesson?" I was really confused now, I don't know why Alice would need to know that.

"Oh you'll find out…Alright, next question."

The questions continued on like that for about an hour. I felt like they were testing me on how well I knew James and Victoria. If I didn't know the answer to one question, I would feel like I messed everything up. Edward would sense my worrisome and tell me it was fine, but that didn't stop me from feeling like I messed everything up. Most of the time everyone was serious except for when they asked me embarrassing things about Victoria and James.

"Well, when James is really nervous, he'll suck his thumb and if anyone catches him, he'll say he hurt it and was trying to make it better," I told them and the room erupted into laughter.

"Wow, he's such a loser," Emmett said when he thought his laughing fit was over, but his statement made it last longer.

"That's not it, he even sleeps with a teddy bear he got when he was one and if he doesn't have it, he freaks out." That caused us once again to laugh, but Emmett wasn't laughing this time.

"Emmett…why aren't…you laughing? I asked him curiously.

"Because…Emmett still…sleeps with his…teddy bear!" Edward yelled and laughed harder. I've never seen Edward laugh that much at someone's embarrassment; it shocked me.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Em," I apologized.

"It's okay, Bella, you didn't know unlike these guys…" Emmett turned to glare at Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. When he faced them, everyone except for Edward stopped laughing. Something was definitely up today with Edward. When he didn't stop laughing, Emmett's glare worsened.

"Edward, stop it, you're embarrassing him and annoying him and making him mad," I said.

"You're right, Bella." Edward's laughing stopped and Emmett stopped glaring, but I could tell that Edward was going to regret laughing later.

"Good, now apologize to your brother," I demanded.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"Whatever," Emmett replied.

After an hour or two of non stop questioning, Alice and Rosalie went upstairs to gather information and sort everything out to make "Operation Destroy James and Victoria" or "ODJV"-as they like to call it-finalized. That just left me with the boys. This should be interesting.

For the first couple of minutes, we sat in silence until Jasper spoke, "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Lets go to Starbucks!" Emmett yelled. He always has the most random ideas, but I actually liked this one.

"That's not a bad idea. I haven't gone to Starbucks at all this summer," I told Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. I actually sounded excited to go. I guess I missed it a lot.

"Wow, Bella, I never thought you would go along with Emmett's crazy ideas," Edward stated.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled. Oh no, they're going to start fighting again.

"Man, Edward, why are you picking on Emmett so much?" Jasper questioned him as I was about to.

"I don't know…" Edward responded, but something in his voice told me he was holing back.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I asked him concerned.

"It's nothing Bella," he snapped. I sat there shocked. He never snaps at me, except for the Jacob thing, but that was a major issue. All I did was ask him what's wrong.

"Edward, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Jasper asked.

"Sure…" a confused Edward said.

Edward's POV

I walked into the kitchen completely unsure of what Jasper was going to try to get out of me. I know he's good at knowing people's emotions and when they need to talk, but I have no clue what he's thinking right now and what he wants to know.

After we were both seated on a stool by the island, Jasper spoke, "Edward, something is obviously bothering you, I mean you keep teasing Emmett and you snapped at Bella for no reason which completely shocked her, but you didn't seem to notice, what is it?"

"Crap, I didn't mean to snap at her! Shoot, she's going to be mad, I have to go apologize!" I was about to get up, but Jasper stopped me.

"No, Edward, you can apologize after you talk to me, she'll forgive you, so it can wait. Now, what is bothering you?"

"I don't know, Jasper, I think it's just…" I trailed off trying to figure out what exactly _was _bothering me, because in all honesty, I don't even know what it is. "It's just a lot of things are going on this summer, I found Bella who I truly love, now her ex is here and trying to get her back, and then she's going to have to go back to Phoenix in a little over a week and James will be there," I confessed. Jasper was the only one I could tell almost everything to. I can tell Alice a lot too and she'll understand, it's just that I'm more comfortable telling Jasper this, and, of course, I can talk to Bella and tell her anything, but this is a discussion I don't feel like having with her.

"Edward, you know that Bella will still love you, everyone knows that, and with how much you guys love each other, you will find a way to make it work," Jasper assured me.

"I know. I'm not worried about her not loving me anymore."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I don't know. I know that I have nothing to worry about, I just don't want to lose her." Instantly, all my thoughts were filled of my sweet Bella. She's all I'll ever think about when summer's over-she's all I think about now. I'll be constantly wondering if she's safe because I won't be there to protect her, and I'll be wondering if she's thinking about me, and if she misses me and still loves me…

"I completely understand, Edward, I'd probably be acting the same way if it was Alice. And believe me, man; we're all going to miss her, you and Alice the most. Alice is going to be a mess, her and Bella are so close, they instantly became friends," Jasper told me. I could tell that he's worried about how Alice is going to be once Bella…leaves.

CRASH! It sounded like it cam from the living room. Jasper and I looked at each other frantically, but we both knew it was Emmett. What did he do now? We rushed into the living room and we made it there they same time Alice and Rosalie did.

There was glass shattered all over the floor. It was right next to the table where Esme's vase is-or was.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled. I looked over towards Emmett to see his face, but I realized Bella wasn't in the room.

"Where's Bella?" I voiced the question that I kept asking myself.

"Oh, she went o the bathroom," Emmett told me. As if on cue, Bella walked into the room.

Frantically, she asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know, we were just going to ask Emmett that," Alice informed Bella what she missed.

"Emmett, do you care to explain why Esme's vase is broken?" Jasper asked what everyone was wondering.

"Well, I kinda walked into it when I was doing the moonwalk," he explained like it was something that everyone does. Everyone started laughing at Emmett while I just shook my head and laughed. Only Emmett would do that…

"Whatever, Em, just clean it up and good luck explaining that to Esme," Alice told him. With that, Emmett went into the kitchen gathering all the supplies he needed to clean up.

When he was done cleaning, Emmett yelled, "I'm done, now who wants to go to Starbucks?"

Everyone agreed and we all grabbed our jackets and headed out to the cars to go.

* * *

**Okay, so that was a short chapter that will hopefully last you unitl I get the next chapter up. So, please review and thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 17

**YAY! 100 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone! Especially, 10-shooting-5-star-91, who reviewed A LOT so I could reach 100, zashley94 and BookBat4ever, who reviewed every single chapter! I am so so happy! So, next chapter:**

**The Best Summer: Chapter 17**

"Oh my god," I said. My gaze was fixed on the doors of Starbucks where _they_ just walked in. We-Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and I-were all chatting lightly while eating our purchases. It was fun to actually be out of the house-more like the Cullen's house-for a change, besides going shopping. But, _they_ just had to ruin it.

"What is it, Bella?" Jasper asked me concerned. For some reason, he always knew how I was feeling; I'm sure he can sense my worrisome right now because of how concerned he seemed.

"Them," Edward answered for me while pointing cautiously to James and Victoria who were now ordering their drinks or whatever.

"Let me guess, that's James and Victoria?" Rosalie questioned, but she already knew the answer, Everyone did. They could tell from my reaction. Whenever I see those two, I tense up, knowing that they are going to try to do something to me-whether it's teasing me, or just unintentionally causing pain in my chest from all the things they have done-no matter what.

'Great! We can go fight them!" Emmett yelled enthusiastically. Everyone told him to shut up because we didn't want James and Victoria to hear him. I side glanced at them, and luckily, they didn't even seem to notice. They were too busy kissing while waiting for their drinks.

"Emmett, we can't fight them!" Alice whisper-yelled at Emmett. "But we can start one phase of out plan that actually involves them being close by…" Her mischievous grin scared me. I never liked it except for when I wanted to get someone back and she was helping me come up with a plan.

"What do we have to do?" Jasper wanted to know.

"Well, you don't have to do anything. Only Bella and Edward do."

"Oh no, what do we have to do?" I questioned. Now knowing that her mischievous smile had something to do with what Edward and I had to do, I was terrified. That smile never leads to anything good.

"Yeah, what is it that we have to do?" Edward asked.

"It's simple, really," Rosalie told us. "All you have to do is make James jealous by making out-see, simple."

"What?!" I yelled. I didn't want to make out in public! I would definitely make out with Edward somewhere else-I can never get enough of his soft lips on mine-but not in public!

"Come on, Bella, it really isn't that bad," Edward reasoned with me while leaning closer and closer towards my face. Before I could utter out a syllable, his lips captured mine.

I, of course, responded right away despite my attempts to not do this in public. The second his lips were on mine, I was gone. I am completely locked away from the rest of the world when we're kissing. His touch sends sparks and shivers through my entire body. There is no possible way that I affect him as much as he does to me. This kiss was better than most. Not only did I have sparks and shivers, I felt that he needed me. I just don't need him anymore; I can tell that he needed me too. I know I should have realized this earlier, but I never did. Maybe it's knowing that I'm leaving soon that both of us realized how much we love and need each other.

"Ahem." I heard coming from someone nearby. Edward and I pulled away with stupid grins plastered on our faces. I looked up and saw Rosalie and Alice with similar smiles on and Jasper and Emmett looked a little awkward for some reason.

"Well, it looks like you accomplished your task…" Jasper told us awkwardly. I quickly looked over at James and Victoria and to my surprise, James was red with anger. He looked so annoyed and frustrated!

"Yeah you did! That was some kiss you guys!" Of course, Emmett had to embarrass me. He can never not embarrass me. He always has something to say whether it's inappropriate or not. Well, mainly inappropriate.

"Bella, even though I love your blush so much, there is no reason for you to blush now. That was an amazing kiss, you shouldn't be embarrassed about it," Edward tried to keep me from being embarrassed, but that just caused me to blush darker and become more embarrassed.

"Guys, stop embarrassing Bella!" Rosalie and Alice yelled in unison.

"Seriously, she looks like she's going to explode from all that blushing," Jasper joked. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him, which caused everyone to laugh.

Sometime during our laughing fit, which I joined in, James must have walked over to our table because all of a sudden he was talking to me.

"Why, hello, Bella," he greeted me and I noticed that Victoria was now gone. I looked at everyone silently asking them what to do, but they all just shrugged, so I guess they wanted me to talk to him.

"Hello, James, where's Victoria?" I decided to ask that because the curiosity was killing me. She was there before and then she disappeared.

"Oh, she left." I wonder why she left…maybe it was when she saw me kissing Edward…

"Oh. Too bad," I tried to sound disappointed for James, but it was hard.

"Why it is. Oh, and if I may ask, who are these people?" James gestured to the table and at everyone sitting at it.

"Oh they're my friends, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and my boyfriend, Edward," I said pointing them all out one by one.

"Why hello, I'm James. A friend of Bella's," he introduced himself with his gave fixed on Alice and Rosalie. Instinctively, Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice's waist tightly while Emmett did the same to Rosalie. James immediately backed off. I think he was a little afraid of Emmett and Jasper with the daggers they were shooting at him.

"Actually, James is not my friend," I said sternly even though I knew that everyone knew he wasn't, but I don't think James understood that.

"That's right, we are more than friends."

"No we're not James and you know that!" I was getting angry now. Why would he try to get me back in front of my friends and Edward, my boyfriend! He is impossible.

"Babe, you know you haven't gotten over me."

"Excuse me, but James, why would Bella not get over you when we are truly in love and why are you trying to get Bella back when you have Victoria?" Surprisingly, Edward was calm when he said this. But, his calmness made him even more threatening. I would have preferred him shouting than staying calm. James looked taken aback by his statement before he spoke again.

"Ha! Yeah right, like anyone would love Bella! She's so plain and worthless! There's nothing to her!"

"Bella is so much more than you think she is!" Edward growled. He was getting angrier by the second. It won't be soon before he loses control.

"Like what? More fat?" James spat at Edward. And it stung. Just like the statement about no one ever loving me because I was plain and worthless. It stung the most because it was true. I am plain and worthless. Edward doesn't deserve me; he's the complete opposite. Handsome, smart, strong, attractive, charming, funny, talented, and much more. I'm just plain. Plain Jane. Why does he love me? I never really understood that. Maybe he doesn't truly love me. Maybe it's just a summer fling and he just wanted to throw in the part about him loving me? I don't know why he would ever do that but maybe he did. He could have felt sorry for me about the whole James thing and how I have no friends. I bet he's popular in school and that everyone wants to date him. He probably does feel sorry for me so he told me he loved me. That's just prefect.

But what about when I felt that he needed me? There is no way that could have been faked because it was inside a kiss, and it's a feeling that you sense. If he just wanted this to be a summer fling and he really didn't love me, then why would I feel the need he had for me? This just doesn't make any sense at all.

I wasn't paying attention to what was going on between James and Edward until I saw Jasper and Emmett holding Edward back and James lying on the floor. Alice and Rosalie were sitting across from me looking scared and shocked.

"Edward, why did you do that?!" Alice yelled. Edward was currently struggling, trying to free himself from Jasper and Emmett.

"Not now Alice, we have to get Edward home before he does something worse," Jasper stated. I was now in complete confusion. Apparently Edward attacked James and now he's lying on the floor. What did I miss? I wasn't zoned out that long was I?

"You're right. Let's go," Alice said while she and Rosalie got up. I was still frozen to my seat, thinking about what just happened and why Edward even loved me. Those things would not leave my mind.

"Come on, Bella," Rosalie told me while grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. I thought Alice and Rosalie would sense that something was up with me, but they didn't. I guess they just thought that I was in shock from what Edward did to James then the shock of realization of why Edward supposedly loves me.

We just exited the door when I saw James get up and leave. He pushed pass us without saying a word. He didn't even threaten Edward like he normally would have done if someone beat him up. What's up with that?

We silently got in the car and made our way to the Cullen's. No one dared to say one word.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Sorry, it's a short chapter, but i got what i wanted in that chapter. Review please! i'll update soon!**


End file.
